


Dos caras de la misma moneda

by tulique



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: Conjunto de historias sueltas sobre los momentos triunfales y no tan triunfales que comparten Adachi y Kurosawa a lo largo de su relación. Aunque no lo sepan en un principio, ambos comparten un mismo miedo: hacer el ridículo delante del otro.-Capítulo 11: Rokkaku llama sin querer "papi" a Kurosawa.-Capítulo 12: Adachi descubre que Kurosawa también tiene un lunar en el cuello.-Capítulo 13: Kurosawa decide contarle un cuento de lo más peculiar a Adachi.-Capítulo 14: Kurosawa siempre interrumpe a Adachi cada vez que se pone a silbar.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Rokkaku Yuta & Kurosawa Yuichi, Rokkaku Yuta & Tsuge Masato
Comments: 96
Kudos: 58





	1. [Kurodachi] Temor

**Author's Note:**

> -Este es un recopilatorio de oneshots autoconclusivos de Cherry Magic.  
> -La inmensa mayoría van a centrarse en Kurosawa y Adachi.  
> -Las historias no están interrelacionadas entre sí a menos que indique lo contrario.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi tiene que rescatar a Kurosawa de un enemigo inesperado.

Kurosawa estaba sudando a mares. Estaba intentando mantener el tipo a toda costa porque ahí estaba Adachi, a apenas unos centímetros de él, comiéndose las bolas de arroz de atún y mayonesa que el propio Kurosawa le había preparado en la cocina de su casa. Si no fuese por un pequeño detalle, este habría sido un sueño hecho realidad. Ahora, sin embargo, su vida se acababa de convertir en el mismísimo infierno.

Todo por culpa del bicho que avanzaba a paso firme por su brazo. Tanto asco le tenía que ni fue capaz de mirarlo. ¿Sería una araña? Nada más sopesar esa posibilidad, Kurosawa se puso más blanco que la bolita de arroz que seguía zampándose Adachi con una felicidad contagiosa y que Kurosawa, por necio, se estaba perdiendo. Este era el castigo divino con el que tenía que cargar por osar ser feliz junto a Adachi durante más de dos minutos consecutivos.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Tenía que mantener la compostura por Adachi. Ya suficientes veces había metido la pata con él como para que ahora un bicho le quitase la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Lo bueno de ser Kurosawa es que era un maestro en fingir que todo iba bien. Además, Adachi estaba tan absorto comiendo que no iba a fijarse precisamente en un detalle tan nimio como que Kurosawa parecía más una figura de cera en el horno que una persona.

—¿Kurosawa? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Adachi con tanta inocencia que Kurosawa no pudo evitar sonreír de todo corazón.

—Sí, claro —aseguró—. ¿Qué tal la bola de arroz? Si quieres, puedo enseñarte un par de trucos para que te salgan igual.

Todo muy creíble hasta que el bicho le bajó hacia la mano. No había nada más asqueroso y desagradable que notar a aquel ser rozando sus dedos. Kurosawa zarandeó la mano bajo la mesa con total naturalidad, pero de poco sirvió; seguía notando algo paseando tranquilamente por su piel.

Siguió zarandeándola con más vigor. Adachi se estaba dando cuenta porque tonto no era, ni mucho menos.

—Sí, bueno... —Adachi se limpió el rastro de mayonesa que le había quedado en los labios—. ¿De verdad estás bien?

Adachi le tocó el hombro y lo miró con suma atención.

Obviando el hecho de que estaba a punto de darle un infarto por notar las patitas del bicho sobre sus nudillos, a Kurosawa le maravillaba que Adachi se preocupase por él y no se dejase engañar fácilmente por sus palabras de plástico. Eran detalles así, en los que Adachi demostraba que era todo corazón, los que hacían que Kurosawa cada día lo quisiese más. Precisamente por eso no podía permitir que Adachi se diese cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder la cordura por culpa de un bichejo insignificante.

Los ojos de Adachi, confundidos, se posaron a toda velocidad sobre el bicho. Frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a Kurosawa con un atisbo de duda. Cualquier intento de Kurosawa por parecer normal estaba siendo de todo salvo fructífero.

—Ah, tienes un bicho en la mano. Espera, que te lo quito —dijo Adachi, su príncipe azul, con una tranquilidad envidiable. 

Adachi se levantó y fue a la cocina. Seguro que se había dado cuenta de que Kurosawa se estaba comportando de manera extraña y ahora estaba planteándose seriamente si merecía la pena considerarlo amigo suyo. Kurosawa suspiró, decepcionado con sus propios pensamientos. Era posible que el bicho le hubiese picado e inyectado un veneno mortífero llamado estupidez. Si algo sabía Kurosawa a ciencia cierta era que Adachi no juzgaba a la gente así por las buenas. Aceptaba a todo el mundo tal y como era. Eso lo hacía incluso más admirable.

Tan perdido estaba en su mundo donde solo Adachi importaba que, aún sonriendo como un bobalicón, miró hacia su mano como si no hubiese una araña (¡una araña!) jugueteando entre sus dedos.

Al cuerno la compostura.

—¿Adachi...? —preguntó con la voz un poco más aguda de lo que habría querido.

—Sí, perdón —Adachi volvió con un papel y un vaso. Kurosawa necesitaba anestesia general para este procedimiento.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería verlo. No podía.

Odiaba que Adachi lo estuviese viendo así.

—Hala, ya está —aseguró Adachi con voz amable. Kurosawa volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró de lleno con una sonrisa cargada de dulzura y resplandor. Eso y a la araña dentro del vaso, posiblemente también conmovida por la bondad de Adachi.

Adachi liberó a la araña y le deseó buena suerte en su búsqueda de un nuevo hogar. Adorable. Completamente adorable. Ahora bien, Kurosawa esperaba que Adachi tirase ese vaso.

—Gracias, Adachi.

Satisfecho de sí mismo, Adachi se sentó junto a Kurosawa y lo miró con chiribitas en los ojos. No parecía burla, pero seguramente sí encontrase curiosa la situación que acababa de vivir. No era para menos.

—No me voy a enfadar si te ríes de mí —comentó Kurosawa con un amago de sonrisa triste.

—No tengo motivos para hacerlo —aseguró—. Por un casual, ¿te dan miedo los insectos?

—No puedo decir que me gusten, precisamente. —Soltó un suspiro y se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado de haber quedado como un fracaso de persona a ojos de Adachi—. Aquí me tienes, un hombre hecho y derecho incapaz de deshacerse de una araña de nada.

—Bueno, ¡todos le tenemos miedo a algo! —Se apresuró a contestar Adachi—. A mí, por ejemplo, me dan mucho miedo las alturas. Una vez casi me desmayé en una noria. —El pobre se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, pero prosiguió de todos modos—. Solo estaba a cuatro metros del suelo, pero aun así me puse fatal y tuvo que detenerse la atracción para que yo me bajase. Esto fue hace tres años, ¿eh? No era un niño. Y, bueno, me dan yuyu los payasos y me pongo mal cuando me tienen que sacar sangre en el hospital.

Aquello sacó una sonrisa a Kurosawa. A decir verdad, casi todo lo que Adachi decía o hacía le provocaba una felicidad inconmensurable. A veces creía que lo sabía todo sobre Adachi, pero en realidad no había día en el que no aprendiese algo nuevo sobre él. Cada detalle, por muy nimio que pareciese, le encantaba. Le hacía sentirse más cercano a él.

Se atrevió a preguntarse si a Adachi le pasaba lo mismo y quizás, solo quizás, le gustaba saber más sobre alguien como Kurosawa.

—Creo que tus temores son bastante normales, dentro de lo que cabe. —Kurosawa rio—. Eso sí, no le digas a Rokkaku lo de los payasos o estará gastándote bromas pesadas durante una semana entera.

—Espero que no —dijo con la mirada algo esquiva, pero con una sonrisa en los labios y un rubor tan intenso como enternecedor en las mejillas—. Y, bueno, sabes que si algún día hay un bicho en tu escritorio o donde sea, puedes... puedes avisarme, ¿no? No me importa quitártelos, de verdad.

Más que príncipe azul, era un príncipe carmesí que luchaba contra viento y marea contra su propia timidez. 

Sí, desde luego que solo había una persona en el mundo que hiciese a Kurosawa sentirse de esta manera.

—No quisiera yo abusar de tu amabilidad —bromeó Kurosawa.

—Sé que nunca lo harías. —Adachi lo miró directamente a los ojos, algo más serio de lo que requería la situación—. Tú siempre me estás ayudando. Mira, me acabas de preparar unas bolas de arroz para chuparse los dedos y hasta te has ofrecido a enseñarme cómo hacerlas. Cada vez que tengo un problema en el trabajo, ahí estás tú para echarme una mano. Creo que esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

Adachi era incapaz de matar a una mosca (o a una araña, como acababa de demostrar), pero eso no le impediría acabar con Kurosawa a golpe de palabras amables que un corazón tan débil como el suyo era incapaz de asimilar. Ante una situación así, lo único que podía hacer Kurosawa era sonreír de oreja a oreja y dar gracias a los dioses por haberle permitido conocer a una persona tan maravillosa y especial como Adachi.

—Cómo exageras.

—¡No exagero! —protestó Adachi, ahora mismo con la cara del color de una cereza. Las mejillas debían de estarle ardiendo. Cómo le hubiese gustado acariciárselas—. Es más, eh, ya no es solo si hay un bicho, sino que si tienes un problema o estás triste o lo que sea —Tragó saliva—, puedes contar conmigo.

Kurosawa no sabía qué decir. Él era siempre el que echaba un cable a los demás y nunca esperaba recibir nada a cambio. No estaba seguro de si eso formaba parte de su naturaleza o si, sencillamente, estaba tan poco acostumbrado a recibir ayuda que no le entraba en la cabeza que existiese la posibilidad de que alguien lo ayudase a él. Y aquí estaba Adachi, rompiéndole los esquemas como siempre lo hacía y diciéndole que no hacía falta que cargase con todos los problemas él solo.

—Muchas gracias, Adachi —dijo de todo corazón—. Eso haré. 

Adachi lo destelló con una sonrisa tímida, pero no por ello menos resplandeciente. Sí, habría sido imposible que Kurosawa no se hubiese enamorado de él. 


	2. [Kurodachi] Risas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras descubrir uno de los talentos de Kurosawa, Adachi se propone hacerle reír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por adelantado.

Pocas cosas había más escandalosas que la carcajada de Rokkaku. Bueno, pocas cosas había más escandalosas que Rokkaku en sí, pero era especialmente estruendoso cuando se reía. Adachi no podía decir que le disgustase aquel sonido; aunque a veces Rokkaku lo agotase con su energía desbordante, era muy buena persona y un compañero de trabajo inmejorable. Se alegraba de que se lo estuviese pasando bien.

Aun así, tragó saliva cuando fue escuchando aquella risa alborotadora acercándose a él. Era la señal definitiva de que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

—¡Por favor, Kurosawa, tienes que enseñárselo a Adachi! —Rokkaku arrastró a Kurosawa hacia Adachi con una mirada resplandeciente—. ¿A que quieres verlo, Adachi?

—¿Ver el qué? —preguntó, confundido. Kurosawa suspiró y puso una pequeña mueca de exasperación.

No era necesario que Adachi hiciese uso de sus poderes para saber que, una vez más, Rokkaku estaba metiendo la pata.

—Pues resulta que Kurosawa sabe hacer una cosa graciosísima. Tiene un talento oculto. ¡Te lo juro! —exclamó entusiasmado—. Te vas a partir de risa, te lo aseguro. Venga, Kurosawa, ¿no ves que Adachi se muere por verlo?

Aquello era una exageración. Más que nada porque Adachi seguía sin saber muy bien qué estaba sucediendo o en qué consistía este gran talento de Kurosawa. Lo que le provocaba curiosidad, más que el entusiasmo de Rokkaku, era la actitud esquiva y casi pudorosa de Kurosawa. Pocas veces lo había visto así. Ya solo por eso merecía la pena ver el truco. Prometía ser interesante.

—Me gustaría ver tu habilidad —admitió Adachi con una sonrisa tímida.

—¡Así se habla! —Rokkaku, a punto de estallar de la emoción, le hizo un gesto con las cejas a Kurosawa para que se pusiese manos a la obra.

—Está bien. —Sonrió con resignación—. Parece que no me va a quedar otra, ¿verdad?

Adachi clavó la vista en él. Esperaba que sacase una baraja de cartas del bolsillo de la chaqueta o que usase algún truco con una moneda, pero Kurosawa, imprevisible ante todo, solamente se quedó mirando a la pared con una expresión desprovista de emoción. Entonces fue cuando empezó a obrar su magia.

Movió las orejas. Kurosawa, quieto como un pasmarote y completamente impávido, estaba moviendo las orejas sin tocarlas.

—¡Es que es buenísimo! —Rokkaku se estaba desternillando de la risa, con las manos en la barriga y retorciéndose como un gusano.

A Adachi todo esto le había pillado desprevenido. No sabía si le había causado mayor impacto la reacción desproporcionada de Rokkaku ante un “truco” que ni era tal o la seriedad con la que Kurosawa llevaba a cabo su cometido. Fuese como fuese, Adachi tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar una risa.

A Kurosawa se le iluminó la mirada, lo que lo incitó a mover las orejas con tal orgullo que a Adachi le entró aún más la risa. Tuvo que suprimir una carcajada en el momento en el que el teléfono de Rokkaku empezó a sonar. Debía de ser el cliente del que llevaba hablando toda la semana.

—Perdón, chicos —dijo Rokkaku antes de irse corriendo a un lugar más silencioso.

Las orejas de Kurosawa volvieron a estar quietas. Adachi no podía ni imaginarse la cantidad de cosas raras e interesantes que yacían bajo la fachada aparentemente perfecta de Kurosawa. Le vino a la mente el día en que fue a su casa por primera vez y descubrió que era fan del mismo manga que Adachi. Le había resultado casi impensable que Kurosawa y alguien como él pudiesen tener algo en común.

Aún había muchas cosas sobre Kurosawa que no sabía, pero quería descubrirlas todas y cada una de ellas.

—Como puedes ver, Rokkaku ha exagerado mucho lo de mi “talento”. —Kurosawa posó una mano sobre su hombro con una sonrisa serena—. Ya sabes cómo es.

«No sé si Adachi se estaba riendo conmigo o de mí, pero... ¿qué más dará? Me encanta verlo reír. Ojalá lo hiciese más a menudo».

Adachi tragó saliva. No era su intención burlarse de Kurosawa por lo de sus orejas, ni mucho menos. Aunque no le hacía tanta gracia como a Rokkaku y no podía comprender que alguien se muriese de la risa viendo eso, le resultaba una habilidad simpática, sobre todo viniendo de quien venía. Volvió a contener la risa al recordar el semblante orgulloso de Kurosawa mientras movía las orejas. Parecía un soldado ante la bandera de su país.

—Yo creo que es una buena habilidad —declaró Adachi sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. A mí nunca se me ha dado bien hacer reír a los demás, así que te tengo un poco de envidia. Yo no sería capaz de hacer reír a nadie.

Como mucho, la gente se burlaría de él. Eso era a lo que estaba acostumbrado Adachi, no a hacer reír al grupo de amigos que nunca tuvo. No tenía una personalidad magnética como la de Kurosawa ni el don de gentes de Rokkaku, de modo que era normal que su círculo de amigos se redujese a Tsuge, que tampoco es que fuese el alma de la fiesta.

—Venga, no digas eso —dijo Kurosawa con una voz aterciopelada—. Eres más divertido de lo que crees. Yo siempre me lo paso muy bien a tu lado, Adachi.

Adachi agachó la cabeza para esquivar la mirada cariñosa de Kurosawa. No tenía dudas sobre la buena voluntad de Kurosawa, pero realmente no había nada menos convincente que decir que alguien como Adachi podría resultar divertido. No lo era. No era siquiera capaz de contar un chiste sin trabarse, además de que era el hombre más aburrido del universo. No tenía una habilidad especial como la que tenía Kurosawa para mover las orejas a su antojo.

Bueno, sabía leer la mente. Pero eso de gracioso tenía bien poco.

—Adachi —dijo Kurosawa con una seriedad inusitada. Algo asustado, Adachi lo miró para cerciorarse de que no hubiese metido la pata sin querer.

Kurosawa estaba moviendo las orejas. Otra vez. Su cara de determinación fue lo que pilló a Adachi tan desprevenido que no pudo evitar reírse como un tonto.

Lo que más le gustó de todo es que Kurosawa le estaba sonriendo como si estuviese embelesado por su risa. De verdad que este hombre era deslumbrante. Nada le gustaría más en estos momentos que poder devolverle el favor a Kurosawa, pero Adachi era bien consciente de que tenía la misma gracia que una lata de conservas vacía.

—¿Ves? Es imposible no pasarlo bien contigo —afirmó Kurosawa como si estuviese lanzando una verdad absoluta.

—Pero si eres tú el que me ha hecho reír a mí...

—Entonces —En el rostro de Kurosawa apareció aquella mirada que solo surgía cuando estaba a punto de decir algo que iba a provocarle un infarto a Adachi en 3... 2... 1... —, ¿por qué no pruebas a hacerme cosquillas? Eso es infalible.

—¿Eh?

—Cosquillas. Ya sabes —Empezó a mover los dedos mientras sus ojos seguían emanando una cantidad de brillos cegadores.

No. Eso sí que no. Le encantaría hacer reír a Kurosawa, pero las cosquillas implicaban que iba a tener que mantener contacto físico directo con él, con lo cual iba a leer una serie de pensamientos que no estaba preparado para asimilar. No. Ni de broma.

Volvió a mirar a Kurosawa, que parecía un niño esperando a recibir su regalo de cumpleaños. Adachi de verdad que le quería hacer reír y todo parecía indicar que con su sentido del humor inexistente no iba a ser capaz de lograrlo.

Kurosawa había hecho tanto por él hasta ahora y él iba a denegarle unas cosquillas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Mm. No sé si se me dará muy bien... —Adachi se puso en posición de ataque. La sonrisa triunfal de Kurosawa le confirmó que se había tomado aquellas palabras como un sí.

Pues nada, era momento de tragarse sus miedos y sacarle una carcajada bien escandalosa a Kurosawa. No podía defraudarlo. Se acercó a él. Kurosawa parecía que iba a estallar de la alegría. Adachi cada vez dudaba más de que esto fuese a sacarle una risotada, pero aun así, con toda la valentía que cabía en él, que era más bien poca o nula, empezó su sesión de cosquillas.

«Sí, no me quedan dudas al respecto: ¡Adachi es un ángel! Debo de estar alucinando...».

A Adachi le frustró que no fuese capaz de hacerlo reír ni siquiera con cosquillas. Ya casi por cabezonería, Adachi fue al otro lado del costado de Kurosawa para ver si ahí había más suerte. Fue ahí cuando Kurosawa empezó a retorcerse como un pez recién pescado y a morderse los labios para no soltar una carcajada que alarmase a media oficina. Bingo. Adachi sonrió y alzó la vista para no perderse ni un solo instante de este espectáculo. Tenía algo de adictivo y lo mejor de todo era que la carcajada de Kurosawa era tan contagiosa que Adachi no pudo evitar reírse junto a él. Era una sensación agradable.

«Es imposible aburrirse con Adachi. Me da rabia que piense que es un soso cuando es una caja de sorpresas. ¡Ah, ojalá me hiciese cosquillas todos los días! ¡O yo a él!».

Adachi se detuvo al imaginarse a Kurosawa haciéndole cosquillas. No, no, no. Era Kurosawa el que tenía las fantasías extrañas, ¡no él!

—¿Estás bien, Adachi? —preguntó Kurosawa al notar que Adachi había parado. Se secó una lagrimilla.

—Sí. Sí, estoy bien —respondió sin saber a dónde mirar.

—¿Ves? Eres más que capaz de hacer reír a cualquiera —afirmó con rotundidad.

Era difícil entender por qué Kurosawa parecía tener tanta fe en Adachi, pero en el fondo esa imagen tan distorsionada y a la vez idílica que tenía de él le hacía tan feliz como infeliz. Por una parte, le halagaba que Kurosawa se sintiese así por él, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que aquellos sentimientos tenían fecha de caducidad. Kurosawa acabaría cansándose de él. Eso, a saber por qué, lo aterraba más que nada en el mundo.

Miró a Kurosawa y se encontró con una sonrisa dulcísima que lo tranquilizó al instante. Lo cierto era que Kurosawa solo le sonreía así a él y eso le hacía sentirse especial. A él también le gustaría hacer que Kurosawa se sintiese especial, lo cual era un pensamiento absurdo porque él ya era especial de por sí.

—Solo son cosquillas —contestó Adachi con timidez—, pero... es mejor eso que nada, supongo.

—Lo importante es el resultado. Me has hecho reír, ¿no? Eso es lo que cuenta.

—Ya... —Se rascó la barbilla—. Creo que nunca te había visto reír así.

Dio gracias de no estar tocando a Kurosawa en ese momento, porque estaba seguro de que estaba pensando cosas extrañas.

—¡Ah, pero si siguen aquí! —proclamó Rokkaku, que ya estaba de vuelta junto a Fujisaki—. Mira, Fujisaki, Kurosawa tiene algo que enseñarte.

—No vas a parar hasta que le enseñe la tontería esta a toda la oficina, ¿verdad? —Kurosawa solía hablarle a Rokkaku como si fuese su hermano pequeño y no un compañero de trabajo. A Adachi le parecía entrañable a su manera.

—No tienes por qué hacer nada que te incomode —Se apresuró a decir Fujisaki.

—No, está bien —Kurosawa cogió aire y le guiñó el ojo a Adachi, como diciéndole que se preparase para otra sesión de orejas bailongas.

Kurosawa movió las orejas, Rokkaku se empezó a reír solo y Fujisaki, quizás la única cuerda del grupo, los miró con descrédito. Adachi sintió la necesidad de ayudar a Kurosawa para que no quedase en ridículo delante de Fujisaki.

—Kurosawa sabe hacer un montón de cosas —comentó Adachi. Quiso darse un coscorrón a sí mismo por hablar de Kurosawa como si fuese un perro que acababa de aprender a dar la patita.

—Lo cierto —En los ojos de Fujisaki se advirtió un resplandor poco habitual en ella— es que yo también tengo una habilidad oculta.

—¡Enséñanosla! ¡Que nos la enseñe, que nos la enseñe! —coreó Rokkaku mirando a Adachi y a Kurosawa para que se uniesen a él, cosa que no sucedió.

—Está bien —dijo Fujisaki, concentrada a más no poder. Los tres hombres la miraron atentamente, sin pestañear ni por una milésima de segundo.

Fujisaki empezó a mover las aletas de la nariz. Kurosawa parecía sorprendido, aunque Adachi no supo decidir si era para bien o para mal. Rokkaku, a juzgar por su reacción, creía estar viendo un milagro.

Adachi nunca se imaginaría que Fujisaki acabaría sucumbiendo ante las tonterías de Rokkaku. Quizás esa fuese su verdadera habilidad: llevar la diversión allá por donde iba. Desde luego, Rokkaku era mucho más poderoso de lo que podía parecer a simple vista. 

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Rokkaku—. A decir verdad, yo también tengo un don: puedo poner los ojos en blanco.

—Mejor que no hagas eso. —Fujisaki soltó una risita—. Suena un poco desagradable.

—Eso dice todo el mundo —contestó Rokkaku, resignado—. Por eso creo que es mejor lo que hace Kurosawa con las orejas; es apto para todos los públicos. Un talento excepcional, sí, sí.

—Cómo exageras —Kurosawa contuvo una risita y miró a Adachi de reojo.

Adachi le respondió con una sonrisa. Iba a darse el lujo de no dejarse amargar por no tener una habilidad o truco que hiciese reír a los demás. Hace unos años estaba solo y era el objeto de burlas, mientras que ahora, por suerte, estaba rodeado de gente admirable y riendo con ellos como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Iba a encontrar una forma de hacerles reír, sobre todo a Kurosawa. Hasta entonces, disfrutaría de cada momento junto a sus compañeros. 


	3. [Kurodachi] Noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la primera noche que pasan Adachi y Kurosawa como pareja y tienen que decidir dónde van a dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es bastante más largo que los demás, pero también menos extraño (o eso quiero pensar, jeje). 
> 
> Esto está escrito antes de la emisión del octavo capítulo de la serie y seguramente lo que suceda en el canon no tenga nada que ver con lo que describo yo aquí.

Adachi aún no terminaba de creerse lo que acababa de suceder. Hace apenas una hora estaba torturándose a sí mismo con todo lo que se había callado y sentía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Su propia mente lo estaba asfixiando. Ahora, por suerte, lo que había dentro de su cabeza era paz. Era lo único que podía sentir cuando Kurosawa estaba a su lado con una sonrisa resplandeciente y comentándole detalles sobre su visita exprés a Osaka. Más que las aventuras y desventuras en sí, lo que fascinaba a Adachi era la forma en la que Kurosawa parecía estar brillando con luz propia. No eran los neones ni las farolas las que iluminaban el cielo nocturno aquella noche, no; era Kurosawa Yuichi.

Aquella sonrisa hacía que todo hubiese merecido la pena. Adachi era un cobarde y pocas cosas había que no lo pusiesen nervioso, de modo que recorrerse media ciudad en busca de Kurosawa para declararle sus sentimientos fue poco menos que una guerra en la que él solo se enfrentaba contra un ejército entero. Pero si pudo luchar fue, precisamente, gracias a todo el valor que había reunido gracias a Kurosawa. Y Adachi había ganado, ¡vaya si había ganado! Ya no había más batallas. Ya no había más dudas. Ya no había más temor.

O eso pensó hasta que llegaron a la casa de Adachi. Tragó saliva. Volvía a sentirse nervioso, aunque esta vez había una pizca de júbilo y esperanza en medio de todo el caos que eran sus emociones. Le aturdía no saber qué esperaba hacer Kurosawa esta noche. Era obvio que Kurosawa nunca le obligaría a hacer nada para lo que no estuviese preparado, pero Adachi tampoco quería decepcionarlo con más y más cobardía.

—Bueno, perdón por el desorden. —Se rascó el cogote—. Ahora mismo recojo un poco mi habitación.

—No tienes por qué. ¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho tu casa —afirmó con aquel brillo hipnótico en la mirada—. Es muy cálida.

—¿Tú crees? —Adachi lo miró de hito en hito—. A decir verdad, en invierno hace muchísimo frío y a veces me duele todo el cuerpo cuando salgo de la cama...

Kurosawa alzó las cejas tal y como lo hacía siempre que Adachi decía algo que le sorprendía. No tardó en reírse y acercarse a él sin quitarle la vista de encima. Kurosawa debería pensar en las consecuencias de sus sonrisas y de sus miradas intensas.

—No lo decía de forma tan literal. —Echó un vistazo a su alrededor—. Me gusta tu casa porque es tan... tú. Es imposible no sentirse a gusto aquí. Es un verdadero hogar.

Era incomprensible que un apartamento tan pequeño y desordenado como el suyo pudiese cautivar de aquella manera a un hombre que vivía en un piso elegante y pulcro. Adachi ni siquiera tenía una planta sofisticada de adorno.

—Sabes que puedes venir las veces que quieras —comentó Adachi en voz baja, sin mirarlo a los ojos—. No hay mucho espacio y ya ves que está todo manga por hombro, pero tampoco se está tan mal. Creo.

—¡Te tomo la palabra! —exclamó emanando tal cantidad de luz que Adachi se vio obligado a entrecerrar los ojos y dar un paso atrás— Y ahora, a preparar la cena. Me imagino que tendrás mucha hambre, ¿no? ¿Qué te apetece?

—Mmm, ¿sabes preparar _omurice_?

Otra vez ese brillo en los ojos de Kurosawa. Parecía que quería reírse y no lo hacía por mero respeto y consideración. Seguramente estuviese pensando que Adachi tenía el mismo gusto culinario que un niño de seis años. No le faltaría razón. Además, un plato así no parecía demasiado complicado, así que Kurosawa podría prepararlo relativamente rápido y luego descansar todo el tiempo que quisiese. A Adachi le sabía mal que, encima de venir cansado de un viaje de negocios a Osaka, ahora Kurosawa se pusiese a prepararle la cena. 

—Claro que sé —asintió con decisión—. Tienes todos los ingredientes que hacen falta, ¿no?

Antes de que Adachi pudiese responder, Kurosawa echó un vistazo al frigorífico y luego otro a la despensa para cerciorarse de que contaba con todo lo que necesitaba. Lo cierto era que Kurosawa no desentonaba en absoluto en aquella cocina pequeña y mal iluminada. A simple vista, cualquiera diría que llevaba viviendo en aquella casa durante años. Adachi se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y observó a Kurosawa sin decir nada, absorto en cada uno de sus movimientos. Sí, no había duda alguna: parecían una pareja.

Fue entonces cuando Adachi se dio cuenta de que no es que _pareciesen_ una pareja; _eran_ una pareja. La primera persona con la que iba a salir Adachi en todos sus treinta añazos de vida era, ni más ni menos, el hombre más maravilloso que había conocido jamás. Se llevó una mano al pecho y sonrió, satisfecho. Era, por una vez, un nerviosismo agradable.

—Por cierto, Adachi, no hace falta que te quedes ahí —dijo mientras picaba la cebolla—. Puedes ir a ver la tele, darte un baño o lo que sea.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí —Hizo una pausa—, contigo. Si no te estorbo, claro.

Kurosawa lo estaba acariciando con la mirada. Adachi no entendía cómo era del todo posible hacerle sentir algo así sin contacto físico, pero algo que estaba claro es que para Kurosawa no había nada imposible.

—Tú nunca me estorbas. Nunca —repitió a medida que se acercaba a Adachi.

Ahora parecía que estaba dispuesto a acariciar a Adachi con la mano. La extendió, despacio, mientras Adachi lo contemplaba maravillado. Le encantaba lo dulce que era Kurosawa y lo mucho que se preocupaba por no asustarlo o hacerle sentir incómodo. Puede que Adachi se sintiese más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje por acabar de empezar su primera relación romántica a los treinta años, pero de si algo estaba seguro, era de que Kurosawa no le haría daño.

Él tampoco quería hacerle daño a Kurosawa.

Adachi tomó la mano vacilante de Kurosawa y la guio hasta su propia mejilla. Solía evitar el contacto físico por el mero hecho de que no quería escuchar los pensamientos ajenos, pero era plenamente consciente de que un paso en falso podría darle a Kurosawa la idea equivocada de que a Adachi no le gustaba que _él_ lo tocase. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Quería sentir a Kurosawa cerca de él, por mucha vergüenza que le diese y por mucho que le temblasen las piernas.

Cerró los ojos y, sonriendo con timidez, se dejó mimar por la mano cálida de Kurosawa.

«Esto está sucediendo de verdad. No es una alucinación. Adachi ahora es mi... mi... mi...».

—Adachi... —Sonrió como si no se estuviese consumiendo por dentro—. Voy a seguir con la cena, ¿vale?

—Vale —respondió sin soltarle la mano.

«Me voy a morir aquí y ahora, pero al menos mis últimos momentos serán los más felices de mi vida. ¡Adachi es un ángel! Eso es lo que es».

Adachi hizo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de soltarle la mano a Kurosawa. Aun así, su mano seguía sobre la cara de Adachi, casi como si no fuese posible despegarla. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Kurosawa, un poco de mala gana, la apartó y se puso de nuevo a cocinar. Adachi sentía que su mejilla ahora estaba fría.

—Soy un poco torpón, pero ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? Me da cosa estar aquí sin hacer nada cuando eres tú el que acaba de volver de un viaje de negocios...

Todo parecía indicar que Kurosawa iba a rechazar su ayuda —lo cual, no iba a mentir, le iba a hacer sentirse un poco inútil—, pero reconsideró la oferta y acabó indicándole qué pasos tenía que tomar. Aunque Adachi no exageraba cuando decía que era bastante torpe a la hora de cocinar, quiso esforzarse lo máximo posible para no hacer el ridículo delante de Kurosawa. Ya bastante bochornoso era admitir que con treinta años no sabría preparar _omurice_ sin ayuda.

A Adachi no le gustaba cocinar. De verdad que no. Por eso mismo compraba comida precocinada casi todos los días y solo se molestaba en darle uso a los hornillos cuando no le quedaba más remedio. Pero cocinar junto a Kurosawa era una experiencia completamente diferente. Divertida, incluso. Le gustaba cómo Kurosawa, con una paciencia casi prodigiosa, le ayudaba cada vez que hacía algo mal o le daba consejos para que la comida quedase mejor.

—Y ahora, lo más importante de todo. —Kurosawa levantó el bote de kétchup con aire solemne y se dispuso a dibujar un corazón sobre la superficie de la tortilla. Adachi se derritió ahí mismo—. Perfecto, ¿verdad?

—¡Tiene muy buena pinta! —exclamó Adachi sin poder quitar la vista encima de su cena—. Kurosawa, ¡de verdad que podrías dedicarte a esto!

—Cómo exageras. Además, no habría quedado así sin tu ayuda. Recuerda que lo hemos preparado juntos —dijo con un tono cálido—. Formamos un buen equipo, ¿no crees?

Adachi asintió, lo cual hizo a Kurosawa sonreír aún más, si es que aquello era siquiera posible. Teniendo en cuenta el tipo de fantasías que tenía Kurosawa, seguramente había soñado varias veces con un momento así. Adachi quería hacer todos esos sueños realidad. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Prepararon la mesa entre miradas cómplices y estómagos quejicas que exigían comida. Tanto correr por media ciudad y tanto devanarse los sesos no hicieron más que agotar a Adachi, así que ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba un buen plato que meterse entre pecho y espalda. Tenía la suerte de que Kurosawa tuviese tan buena mano para la cocina que hasta un plato como la _omurice_ parecía sacado de un restaurante de lujo.

—Vas a atragantarte —dijo Kurosawa sin intentar reprimir una risa.

—¡Es que esto está riquísimo! —Adachi iba a estallar de la emoción de un momento a otro.

—Sí que te gusta la _omurice_ , ¿eh? —Sonrió con satisfacción.

—Mucho. Bueno, no es mi plato favorito, pero —Se rascó la barbilla— sabía que te quedaría muy rico.

A decir verdad, ya no solo era que fuese un plato que le agradase y que supiese que se podía hacer rápido; llevaba años, seguramente desde el instituto, idealizando ese plato y pensando en lo agradable que sería que su pareja inexistente se lo preparase alguna vez. Nunca habría imaginado que tendría que pasar tanto tiempo hasta que su pequeña fantasía se hiciese realidad, pero la espera había merecido la pena.

—Te cocinaré cualquier cosa que quieras. Mi propuesta de invitarte a mi casa a comer todos los días sigue en pie —Kurosawa era incapaz de mantener los ojos fijos en cualquier punto de la cara de Adachi que no fuesen sus labios.

Esa mirada solo sugería que el que acabaría siendo comido aquí sería Adachi.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —respondió en voz baja, sin saber bien dónde meterse. Era consciente de que Kurosawa se lo estaba pasando en grande a su costa y, en cierto modo, le gustaba verlo tan juguetón.

—Además, antes te estabas quejando de que tu casa siempre está helada, ¿no? Te aseguro que en la mía nunca pasarás frío.

Adachi no entendía por qué Kurosawa estaba intentando seducirle con la idea de una calefacción eficiente, pero sonrió de todos modos y asintió.

No quedó ni un triste grano de arroz sobre el plato. Adachi se tocó la barriga, pletórico de una alegría que solo la comida de Kurosawa podía producirle, y recogió los platos para ir a fregarlos pese a las protestas de Kurosawa.

—Bueno —Kurosawa echó un vistazo rápido a su reloj de muñeca y se apresuró a ponerse la chaqueta—, ¿entonces nos vemos mañana?

—¿Eh? —A Adachi por poco se le cayó el plato de las manos.

—¿Pasa algo? —Kurosawa ladeó la cabeza, confuso ante la reacción de Adachi.

—Nada. Bueno... Es que... —Siguió fregando. Era una tarea difícil cuando toda la sangre de su cuerpo se fue a amontonar a sus mejillas—. Pensaba que ibas a, pues eso, pasar la noche aquí.

Miró de reojo a Kurosawa, pero lo que se encontró fue con una cara completamente inexpresiva. Era como si se hubiese quedado congelado ahí mismo. Adachi se vio obligado a hacerle un pequeño aspaviento para que despertase de sus cavilaciones.

—Ah. Yo... —Carraspeó para disimular su sonrisa—. Mi intención era venir solamente a cocinar. Quería que nuestra primera cena juntos fuese íntima, sin gente alrededor.

Adachi iba a morirse de la vergüenza por haber malinterpretado de semejante manera las intenciones de Kurosawa. Tal vez fuese mejor que Kurosawa se volviese a su casa, sí. No es que Adachi estuviese preparado para hacer nada especialmente romántico con él; la mera idea de darle un beso era tan atrayente como aterradora. No sabía besar. No sabía hacer nada de lo que seguramente Kurosawa querría hacer con él.

Aun así, a Adachi le habría gustado pasar más tiempo a su lado, aunque solo fuese viendo vídeos en el ordenador o charlando sobre su manga favorito.

—Ah. Bueno... —Adachi se frotó la nuca con más fuerza de la necesaria—. Pues... nada.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —dijo Kurosawa como si fuese la pregunta más importante de toda su vida.

—¿Eh?

—¿Quieres que me quede? —repitió— ¿Aquí, contigo?

La cara de Adachi estaba incandescente y le pesaba más que nunca, de modo que tuvo que reunir todas las fuerzas que cabían en su ser para asentir. Quería estar con Kurosawa. Quería a Kurosawa.

Lo único que supo Adachi es que, nada más asentir, notó los brazos de Kurosawa envolviéndolo una vez más. Poco tardó esta vez en corresponder el abrazo.

«¡Parece que le gusto de verdad! ¡No me lo puedo creer!». A Adachi le hizo gracia escuchar eso, pero no iba a ser él el que se riese de Kurosawa por tardar en procesar la realidad cuando a él le había llevado lo suyo asimilar que Kurosawa sentía algo por él.

—¿Quieres bañarte primero? —preguntó Adachi, aún aferrado a Kurosawa— Hoy ha sido, eh, un día ajetreado para ti. Mereces tomarte un descanso.

—¿Podré seguir abrazándote cuando termine de bañarme? —Poco le faltaba para echarse a reír como un chiquillo.

—Sí, claro —La voz de Adachi sonó un poco más aguda de lo que debería y lo único que quería era darse un golpe en la cabeza a modo de castigo.

Adachi invirtió el tiempo en el que Kurosawa se dio un baño para darle un respiro a su corazón. Se tocó la mejilla, aún con la sensación fantasma que había dejado la mano de Kurosawa. Suspiró. Habían pasado muchas cosas a lo largo del día y, por una vez, habían sido buenas. Sí, la sensación de estar satisfecho consigo mismo era extraña, pero tal vez por eso mismo quería valorarla aún más. Había reunido el valor para decirle a Kurosawa lo que sentía y ahora los dos estaban en una nube de felicidad. Si esta iba a ser su vida a partir de ahora, no pintaba nada mal. No es que no tuviese miedo a lo que pudiese pasar a partir de ahora, pero al menos esta vez sí que sentía que había un rayo de esperanza ante él.

—Ah, ¡qué bien me ha sentado el baño! —exclamó su rayo de esperanza con el pijama ya puesto—. Tu turno.

El baño le quitó a Adachi parte del nerviosismo que traía de fábrica. Cerró los ojos y se obsequió a sí mismo con el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Kurosawa, siempre tan reconfortante como electrizante. Solo Kurosawa era capaz de regalarle una sensación de tal calidez y felicidad en el pecho y al mismo tiempo dejarlo con un nudo en el estómago formado por sus propios nervios. Eso, por supuesto, no era culpa de Kurosawa, aunque sí fuese el detonante.

Salió del baño antes que de costumbre y se enfundó en el pijama tan rápido como pudo para poder ir a pasar más rato junto a Kurosawa, que estaba leyendo un manga en la mesita de la habitación. Se sentó junto a él, con cuidado de no rozar su rodilla o ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, y lo saludó con timidez. Kurosawa apartó la vista del tomo durante un momento para sonreírle y comentarle lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de aquel manga. Era casi un milagro que alguien como Kurosawa y él pudiesen tener gustos tan parecidos pese a ser personas tan radicalemente diferentes.

A Adachi le encantaba oír a Kurosawa hablar de las cosas que le hacían feliz. Muchos de sus temas de conversación giraban en torno al trabajo, así que había algo refrescante en escuchar sus opiniones sobre un tema tan banal como lo podía ser un manga de aventuras. Desde luego, Kurosawa era mucho más que el guaperas de la oficina; era un friki.

Adachi nunca se habría imaginado que su primera noche con Kurosawa iba a consistir en leer manga en la mesita de su habitación, pero lo cierto es que era ese el tipo de plan que cuajaba bien con la forma de ser de Adachi. Kurosawa, además, parecía más que contento. En las fantasías de Adachi, tener pareja consistía en hacer gestos románticos que le quedaban un poco grandes de más o ir a restaurantes cuyos platos valían casi tanto como el alquiler de su piso. Prefería mucho más el tipo de romance de bajo presupuesto que parecían haber acordado tácitamente Kurosawa y él.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irse a dormir, ¿no crees? —Kurosawa echó un vistazo al teléfono móvil—. Lamento recordarte que mañana por la mañana nos toca ir a trabajar.

—Ya... —Adachi se mordió el labio al pensar en cómo iban a hacer ahora para dormir—. Mm, ¿te parece si yo duermo en el futón y tú en la cama?

—¿Qué? —Las cejas de Kurosawa salieron escopetadas—. ¿Cómo vas a dormir tú en el futón, si esta es tu casa? De eso nada, yo duermo en el futón y tú en la cama. Además, ya dormí en él el otro día con Rokkaku y no estaba tan mal.

—¿Cómo voy a dejar que duermas en el futón? —replicó sin saber a dónde mirar— Eres mi... mi...

Kurosawa lo observó con atención, sin perderse ni un solo detalle. Debería comprender que Adachi se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza ahí mismo y que sus ojos inquisitivos serían sus sepultureros.

—Mi _novio_ —continuó Adachi—. Y eso, que duermas en el suelo... pues no me parece bien.

Varios segundos después, Kurosawa despertó de su ensimismamiento, con las mejillas algo sonrosadas de más, y esbozó una sonrisa con propiedades curativas.

—Está bien, ¿entonces —Se acercó un poco más a Adachi— crees que cabríamos los dos en tu cama?

Lo único que quería hacer Adachi ahora era levantarse de un brinco, abrir la ventana de par en par y ponerse a gritar. Su cama era tan diminuta que a veces ni podía dar vueltas sin sentir que se iba a caer de un momento a otro. A menos que Kurosawa y él estuviesen pegados el uno al otro con velcro, no iba a haber espacio para los dos.

La cara de Kurosawa sugería que no le importaría en absoluto estar pegado a Adachi. ¡Este hombre lo iba a volver loco!

—Esto... Podemos probar —dijo Adachi, porque ante todo era un poco tonto de más. Quizás él también tuviese ganas de dormir junto a Kurosawa y despertar a su lado.

Obviamente, su plan de despertar al lado de Kurosawa no iba a ser posible, porque iba a morir de un ataque al corazón de un momento a otro.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó Kurosawa con una energía casi ofensiva a semejantes horas de la noche.

Kurosawa se metió en la cama y al poco se le unió Adachi con algo de parsimonia. Si bien era cierto que aquel catre era bastante pequeño, parecía que estaba diseñado específicamente para que ellos dos cupiesen. No se estaba mal, no. Lo malo era que iba a tener que estar tocando a Kurosawa todo el rato y ni siquiera un alma tan inocente como la de Adachi ignoraba el tipo de pensamientos que podría tener su novio en estos momentos.

«Mamá, papá, gracias por haberme traído al mundo». Vale, no se esperaba eso, pero Adachi compartía el sentimiento. 

—¿Ves? Cabemos los dos perfectamente. —Acarició el cabello de Adachi con sumo cuidado—. De todos modos, la próxima vez podemos ir a mi casa. Mi cama es algo más grande.

—Suena bien —dijo Adachi en modo automático, absolutamente extasiado por las caricias.

—No te estás enterando de nada de lo que te estoy diciendo, ¿no? —Kurosawa soltó una risa que sonó como música celestial a oídos de Adachi. Efectos secundarios de las caricias, probablemente.

—Mm.

—Oye, Adachi —Siguió jugueteando con su pelo—, antes me hiciste muy feliz cuando dijiste que soy tu novio. Gracias.

—Bueno, es que eso es lo que eres, ¿no? —Abrió los ojos como platos, preocupado por haber dicho alguna tontería.

—Solo si tú quieres.

—Claro que quiero. —No sabía adónde mirar, así que su vista fue a parar al pecho de Kurosawa—. Bueno, es lo normal, ¿no? Querer salir con la persona que... que te gusta, quiero decir.

Adachi no llegó a ver la sonrisa cegadora de turno por el mero hecho de que Kurosawa lo estaba abrazando contra su pecho. Sí, este hombre era su novio y no había nada que pudiese hacerle más feliz en estos momentos que saber que Kurosawa y él, por fin, estaban juntos. Ojalá pudiese despertar a su lado todos los días de su vida.


	4. [Rokkaku+Kurodachi] Amistad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rokkaku por fin descubre el secreto de Adachi y Kurosawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después del capítulo fluff del otro día, toca otra estupidez más. Lo 100to.

Una de las mejores cosas de trabajar en Toyokawa era la oportunidad de aprender de gente tan maravillosa como Kurosawa y Adachi. Ya no es que fuesen unos compañeros excelentes, sino que Rokkaku los consideraba sus mentores a nivel personal. Por una parte, Kurosawa era un hombre con un talento tan envidiable como su sonrisa; por la otra, Adachi, aunque pasase mucho más desapercibido, era una fuente inagotable de bondad. Ambos hacían de los días de Rokkaku algo mucho más ameno y sentía que trabajar en esa empresa merecía la pena.

Quería saber más sobre ellos. Ya no tanto sobre su filosofía de trabajo, sino sobre ellos como personas. Además, daba la casualidad de que últimamente Kurosawa y Adachi habían hecho buenas migas y pasaban más tiempo del normal juntos. Se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos en cuestión de días. Aquello para Rokkaku era poco menos que una bendición del cielo, porque no había nada que le gustase más que ver a dos de sus personas favoritas del mundo llevándose bien. Ya estaba fantaseando con más noches de colegas con ellos dos. Sí, serían los mejores amigotes del Toyokawa. Un trío legendario.

—¡Pero si aquí están mis dos compas favoritos! —exclamó Rokkaku al verlos delante de la sala de reuniones.

Decidió no darle importancia al hecho de que la mano de Kurosawa estaba sobre la cintura de Adachi. Debieron de sorprenderse por la aparición repentina de Rokkaku, porque Adachi dio tal respingo que por poco se habría golpeado la cabeza contra la pared de no ser porque Kurosawa, atento y caballeroso ante todo, lo agarró a tiempo.

—Vaya, Rokkaku —Kurosawa lo saludó con una sonrisa un poco menos natural que de costumbre—, qué rápido has terminado el informe, ¿no?

—Uff, ¡ojalá! Solo estoy tomándome un respiro, ¿sabes? —Se estiró—. Bueno, ¿y vosotros qué hacéis aquí, tan escondidos? Un momento, no me lo digáis: estabais hablando sobre lo de los rumores, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Adachi se abrieron de par en par, casi como si ante él hubiese una presencia demoníaca. A ver, los rumores eran interesantes y había mucho salseo, pero tampoco era nada tan escandaloso como para reaccionar de aquella manera.

—¿Rumores...? —preguntó Adachi.

—¿No te has enterado? —Rokkaku sonrió con una mirada divertida—. Dicen que Yoshida y Nakamura están teniendo una aventura. Increíble, ¿eh?

—Venga, venga, no está bien hablar de la vida privada de los demás —dijo Kurosawa con aire paternal. Todo lo que decía este hombre le ayudaba a mejorar como persona.

—Qué razón tienes. —Rokkaku asintió—. Hay gente que lo está viviendo demasiado con el tema, ¿eh? Pero, no sé, ¿cómo será eso de enamorarte de un compañero del trabajo? Tiene que ser rarísimo.

Se quedó mirando a Kurosawa y a Adachi fijamente, que parecieron sincronizados en su inexpresividad casi cómica. Aquí había gato encerrado y Rokkaku no iba a parar hasta dar con la verdad.

—¡No me digáis que os gusta alguien del trabajo! —Rokkaku por poco dio brincos de alegría. Lamentaba ignorar el consejo sabio de Kurosawa, pero era difícil resistirse a un buen chisme—. Uy, Kurosawa, tú últimamente estás muy contento. Se te ve en la mirada que estás enamorado perdido, ¿eh?

Kurosawa lo contempló como quien observa a un mosquito segundos antes de darle muerte. Cuando Rokkaku se preparó mentalmente por disculparse por haberse dejado vencer por su curiosidad, Kurosawa le colocó la mano en el hombro con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Vaya, ¡qué agudo eres, Rokkaku!

—¿Significa eso que te gusta alguien? —A Rokkaku se le iluminó la cara por completo, sin poder imaginarse qué tipo de mujer podría haber cautivado el corazón de alguien como Kurosawa—. ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapa?

Las ansias de Rokkaku por saber la verdad le impidieron ver algo tan obvio como que Adachi, aún pegado a Kurosawa, estaba al borde de sufrir un infarto.

—Veamos —Kurosawa se hizo el interesante. Como todo lo que hacía este hombre, quedó bien—, tiene un gran corazón y siempre piensa mucho en los demás. Es especial. Se esfuerza en todo lo que hace, eso es algo que me gusta mucho. No me enamoré por su físico, pero, si te digo la verdad, me parece adorable. ¡Es como un ángel! Y cuanto más tiempo pasamos juntos, más me gusta.

Esta vez Rokkaku sí que reparó en la reacción desproporcionada de Adachi; se echó a toser como un loco y Kurosawa tuvo que darle unas palmaditas en la espalda que pronto se convirtieron en caricias. Si era así de afectuoso con un compañero del trabajo, habría que preguntarse cómo sería con la chica esta que le quitaba el aliento. Debía de ser una mujer francamente especial.

—¡Kurosawa, pero si se te cae la baba! —Rokkaku soltó una risa—. Es bonito ver a alguien de tu edad tan ilusionado.

—Oye, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de “alguien de mi edad”? —Kurosawa soltó una carcajada que dejaba de entrever algo de fastidio.

Hablar de la chica que le gustaba le daba a Kurosawa un brillo especial. A Rokkaku había salido con gente en el pasado, pero nunca había querido tanto a alguien como para que su expresión cambiase por completo nada más pensar en esa persona. Miró de refilón a Adachi, tan rojo que era difícil no confundirlo con un tomate con patas.

—¡Ah! ¿Tú también estás enamorado de alguien, Adachi? ¡Qué fuerte!

—Eh... Bueno, yo... —Miró a Kurosawa como si quisiese que lo salvase, pero lo único que hizo Kurosawa fue seguir sonriendo.

—¡Es obvio que sí! —Rokkaku señaló el rubor más que evidente que poblaba las mejillas de su compañero—. Cuéntanos más.

—Venga, tampoco hace falta agobiar al pobre Adachi. —Kurosawa le tocó el hombro a Rokkaku—. Recuerda lo que te he dicho antes.

—Sí, que meterse en la vida de los demás está mal y tal...

—No pasa nada. —Adachi alzó la voz y ambos se le quedaron mirando, sorprendidos—. Es verdad que... que me gusta alguien.

—Adachi, no tienes por qué hablar de esto si te incomoda —Le recordó Kurosawa.

—¡No me incomoda!

Kurosawa y Adachi se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro en unos segundos cargados de una tensión que Rokkaku no terminaba de entender.

—¡Entonces cuenta, que estamos en ascuas! ¿Cómo es? —El corazón cotilla de Rokkaku no podía con tanta información nueva de golpe.

Ya no era que Kurosawa, el guaperas por excelencia de la empresa, bebiese los vientos por una chica, sino que su otro compañero favorito también había caído rendido ante las bondades del romance. Si es que era verdad que el amor estaba en el aire. De ser así, Rokkaku debería respirar más fuerte.

—Es... —Adachi se rascó la mejilla. Había una sonrisa tímida a punto de nacerle en los labios— es una persona maravillosa. Para mí es, eh, una fuente de inspiración. Sí, ¡eso es! Me inspira a ser mejor persona. Y me lo paso genial cuando estamos juntos...

Ahora era Kurosawa el que tenía complejo de tomate humano. Se estaba mordiendo los labios y apartando la vista mientras luchaba contra viento y marea por no hiperventilar. Rokkaku de verdad que no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo entre estos dos.

—¡Qué envidia! Yo también quiero enamorarme así —Rokkaku miró al techo, como si ahí fuese a encontrarse con su media naranja. Por desgracia, no había absolutamente nada.

—Es una sensación increíble —admitió Kurosawa con una mirada amable y cálida—, sobre todo cuando la otra persona siente lo mismo por ti. ¿No crees, Adachi?

Adachi asintió sin dejar de mirar a Kurosawa a los ojos. A veces a Rokkaku le daba la impresión de que esos dos estaban imantados el uno al otro y que, cuanto más intentaban distanciarse, más se acercaban el uno al otro. Debía de haber un motivo de peso, sí.

Fue entonces cuando Rokkaku se dio cuenta de cuál era el gran secreto que ocultaban sus dos compañeros.

Volvió a mirarlos. Ellos no le hicieron ni caso porque, en efecto, seguían con la mirada clavada el uno en el otro.

—Kurosawa, ¿puedes venir aquí un momento? El ordenador se me ha puesto loco y no funciona —dijo Kunikida, el señor ese que tenía a Kurosawa como su informático particular.

—¡Sí, por supuesto! —exclamó Kurosawa—. Bueno, nos vemos luego.

Rokkaku quiso pensar que aquello último también iba por él, pero lo cierto era que solo lo había dicho mirando a Adachi. Curioso. Inquietante, incluso.

Antes de que Adachi hiciese ademán de volver a su puesto de trabajo como la persona responsable que era, Rokkaku lo detuvo al agarrarle los hombros y mirarlo a los ojos fijamente.

—Adachi, conozco tu secreto —afirmó con rotundidad— y el de Kurosawa, claro.

—¿Qué?

—No pasa nada, mis labios están sellados —Hizo un gesto para enfatizar el mensaje. Adachi no parecía enterarse muy bien de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Esto... Rokkaku —Adachi ladeó la cabeza, visiblemente alterado—, ¿qué es lo que sabes, exactamente...?

La conclusión a la que había llegado Rokkaku era producto de cinco segundos —breves, pero intensos— de cavilación extrema. No había duda alguna de que su hipótesis era cierta, por lo que se atrevió a mirar a Adachi con orgullo, dispuesto a convertirse en su nuevo confidente.

—Pues —Tomó una bocanada de aire y se aferró aún más al hombro de Adachi— ¡que Kurosawa y tú estáis enamorados de la misma chica!

—¿Eh...?

—No hace falta que lo ocultes, hombre. El amor es cruel y a veces enfrenta a los mejores amigos. Pero yo confío en vosotros: sé que vuestra amistad superará este obstáculo.

Era por eso que Kurosawa y Adachi intercambiaban tantas miradas crípticas y sonrisas nerviosas. Ambos sabían perfectamente que eran rivales en el amor, pero no querían renunciar a esta amistad tan profunda que habían consolidado en un mes. Era obvio que habían llegado a un acuerdo y acatarían la decisión que tomase la chica en cuanto se decantase por uno de los dos.

—N-No, Rokkaku, creo que has malinterpretado la situación.

Rokkaku estaba demasiado enfrascado en su propia teoría conspiranoica como para prestar atención a las palabras de Adachi. Sí, fuese cual fuese el afortunado, ahí estaría Rokkaku para apoyar al rechazado. Para eso estaban los amigos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nos vemos en la segunda parte!


	5. [Kurodachi] Amistad (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi está un poco decaído tras el malentendido provocado por Rokkaku y su exceso de imaginación, pero ahí está Kurosawa para levantarle el ánimo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relacionado con el capítulo anterior.
> 
> Creo que intento compensar los capítulos raros con fluff puro y duro, aunque este capítulo en concreto no va de nada en concreto. En fin, ¡a disfrutar!

Había algo hechizante en las cursiladas que le susurraba Kurosawa al oído cuando estaban a solas en la oficina. Había algo electrizante en la manera en la que Kurosawa le tocaba la cintura como si sus cuerpos estuviesen destinados a estar unidos. Había algo perturbador en el hecho de que siempre, pasase lo que pasase, estuviesen donde estuviesen, hiciesen lo que hiciesen, iba a aparecer Rokkaku a interrumpir el momento bonito.

«Ya ha llegado el anticupido», pensó Kurosawa segundos antes de apartar la mano del cuerpo de Adachi.

Adachi sentía un gran aprecio por Rokkaku, siempre tan entusiasta como risueño, y mentiría si dijese que no lo estaba llegando a considerar amigo suyo. También era más que evidente que Kurosawa sentía cierta predilección por él; era el novato al que más potencial le veía y por el que más simpatía tenía. Aprendía más rápido que nadie y se esforzaba todos los días por mejorar sus resultados. Era impresionante. Aclarado este punto de vital importancia, a veces tanto Adachi como Kurosawa agradecerían que Rokkaku no tuviese el don de materializarse donde nadie lo había llamado.

Por si la interrupción de por sí no fuese suficiente, Rokkaku nunca dejaba de sorprenderlos con su imaginación desbordante. Esta vez, había llegado a la conclusión de que Adachi y Kurosawa se habían convertidos en rivales en la lucha por el corazón de una mujer inexistente. La única batalla aquí era la que tenía que disputar Adachi contra la mirada repleta de curiosidad de su compañero.

—N-No, Rokkaku, creo que has malinterpretado la situación.

A veces hablar con Rokkaku era como intentar mantener un debate con la pared, por lo que a Adachi no le extrañó nada que su compañero se limitase a asentir con una risa muda en la mirada. Ni caso.

—En fin, yo ahora tengo que volver a mis obligaciones, que el informe no se va a acabar solo —Rokkaku hizo estiramientos como si estuviese a punto de correr una maratón y volvió a su puesto de trabajo.

Esta conversación con Rokkaku lo había dejado más exhausto que salir de trabajar un viernes tras hacer horas extra. Menos mal que faltaba poco para volver a casa y disfrutar del tiempo libre con Kurosawa. No había nada como un abrazo de su novio para recargar las pilas.

—Muy cariñoso estás hoy —comentó Kurosawa mientras acariciaba la espalda de Adachi—. ¿Qué, estás cansado?

Sin duda alguna, la mejor parte del piso de Kurosawa era el sofá. Ya no es que fuese simplemente extraordinariamente cómodo, sino que era el lugar idóneo para aferrarse a Kurosawa como si fuese un bebé koala y dejarse mimar cuando había tenido un mal día.

—No sabes cuánto —contestó Adachi, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Algo me dice que no es por ninguna tarea que te haya endosado Urabe. —Kurosawa siguió acariciándole la espalda, reparando en su expresión apagada—. ¿Es por lo de Rokkaku?

Adachi asintió con la cabeza y, aunque no estaba de buen humor, sonrió al darse cuenta de lo bien que lo entendía Kurosawa. No sabía leerle la mente, pero sí su corazón. Eso era más que suficiente.

—Ese chiquillo tiene mucha imaginación —Kurosawa se rio para quitarle hierro al asunto—, pero no tiene mala intención. Eso sí, agradecería que no apareciese allá donde vamos.

—No, ya. —Adachi miró a Kurosawa a los ojos. Se quedó tan absorto contemplándolos que olvidó por unos instantes de qué estaban hablando—. Es como... ¡como un fantasma! O un superhéroe.

—Un superhéroe con el don de la importunidad —Siguió riéndose.

«Rokkaku a veces es un poco pesado. A este paso, ¡va a interrumpir mis momentos con Adachi hasta en sueños! Pero... es una de las pocas personas de la oficina que valora a Adachi como se merece. Lo tiene en un pedestal. Ya solo por eso no puedo enfadarme con él», pensó Kurosawa. Adachi tuvo la necesidad de llevarse una mano al pecho, conmocionado por el amor exorbitante que sentía Kurosawa por él. No podía acostumbrarse a esta sensación, no. Tal vez Adachi se hubiese vuelto demasiado romanticón y por eso ahora contemplaba a su novio con corazones en los ojos, pero no le importaba ser un poco ridículo de más si con ello sacaba una sonrisa tan bonita a Kurosawa.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Kurosawa, ajeno al maremoto de emociones que le hacía sentir su mera presencia.

Tragando saliva, Adachi se armó de valor y extendió el brazo para acariciarle el rostro a Kurosawa. No hacía falta siquiera leerle la mente para saber que no se había esperado ese gesto en absoluto (aunque sí era cierto que su «¡me muero! ¡Aquí y ahora!» mental había sido de lo más revelador), pero Kurosawa, sorprendente ante todo, tenía un as en la manga que no tardó en desvelar; cerró los ojos, giró un poco la cara y besó la palma de la mano de Adachi. Solo abrió los ojos cuando ya estaba seguro de que se iba a encontrar con la expresión estupefacta de Adachi, que retiró la mano como si acabase de recibir una descarga eléctrica.

Esa sonrisilla delataba que era más que consciente del efecto que tenían sus acciones sobre Adachi.

«Adachi siempre juega con fuego y luego se sorprende cuando se quema. ¡Qué mono e inocente es!», dijo Kurosawa para sus adentros. Estaba buscando matar a Adachi de un ataque al corazón y lo iba a conseguir antes o después.

—¿Sabes? Antes me hiciste muy feliz cuando le describiste a tu “novia” a Rokkaku —comentó Kurosawa con su cara cerca, ¡demasiado cerca!, de la de Adachi—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué —respondió medio aturdido antes de darse cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo—. No, espera, ¡empezaste tú! Dijiste... muchas cosas.

—Todas ciertas, te lo aseguro.

—¡Casi me desmayo! —protestó Adachi medio en broma. La risa que brotó de los labios de Kurosawa pasó a los suyos—. ¡Lo digo en serio! Pensaba que me iba a dar una taquicardia ahí mismo.

—Lo dices como si tú no hubieses hecho lo mismo. —Kurosawa fingió estar serio. Resultó poco convincente—. Ponte en mi lugar; ¿cómo crees que es para mí escuchar a mi novio diciendo tantas cosas bonitas sobre mí?

—Bueno —Aunque evitó por todos los medios mirar a Kurosawa, sonrió para sí mismo—, no dije nada que no sepas ya, ¿no? Quiero decir, es... es obvio que me lo paso muy bien contigo.

«Le gusto. ¡Le gusto!», gritó Kurosawa para sus adentros. A Adachi le hacía gracia que a Kurosawa en el fondo le costase tanto asimilar que estaba enamorado de él. Debería saber a estar alturas que Adachi, tímido e inseguro como era, no estaría dispuesto a salir con alguien a menos que lo quisiera con todo su corazón.

De todos modos, no iba a ser Adachi el que lo juzgase por ser inseguro. No podía hacerlo. Lo que sí podía y debía hacer era cerciorarse de que Kurosawa se sintiese querido. Adachi, pese a las malas pasadas que le jugaba su mente, había llegado a aceptar que Kurosawa lo quería precisamente por todo el amor que le mostraba a diario. Era su deber hacer lo mismo por él.

—¿Aunque me meto contigo? —Kurosawa sonrió con aire divertido.

—Sí —asintió con decisión—. O sea, me pones nervioso a veces, pero... pero me gusta verte tan alegre. Parece que te lo pasas bien y yo, pues eso, soy feliz si eres feliz.

—Adachi... —Se mordió el labio. Adachi no podía dejar de mirarlo—. Sabes que si dices esas cosas, me entrarán ganas de besarte, ¿no?

Kurosawa y él se habían besado varias veces y todas y cada una de ellas habían sido increíbles. Si no fuese por su timidez y su miedo a meter la pata, Adachi ya le habría dado un beso de película que le quitase el aliento. Mientras no encontrase el coraje para hacerlo, los dos tendrían que contentarse con besos inocentes y poco apasionados, pero no por ello menos especiales.

—Puedes hacerlo —dijo Adachi con una sonrisa tenue.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Segurísimo —Se le escapó una risa tonta que se acentuó en cuanto notó la mano de Kurosawa en su mejilla.

A Adachi lo sobrecogía una oleada de felicidad cada vez que notaba los labios de su novio sobre los suyos, y más aún cuando sentía que Kurosawa estaba derritiéndose tanto como él.

No era momento de ponerse a pensar, pero el cerebro de Adachi nunca estaba dispuesto a darle tregua, de modo que se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Rokkaku si los sorprendiese besándose. Le aterraba la idea de que alguien los pudiese descubrir, pero al mismo tiempo había una parte de él que quería proclamar a los cuatro vientos que Kurosawa y él estaban juntos. Recordó lo liberado que se sintió cuando le confesó a Tsuge que Kurosawa y él eran pareja. Fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

También recordó lo chafado que se quedaba cada vez que alguien mencionaba que Kurosawa y él eran buenos amigos.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —Kurosawa interrumpió el beso y le acarició la mejilla, visiblemente preocupado.

Lo último que quería Adachi ahora era angustiar a Kurosawa por un problema que no era tal, pero a estas alturas era inútil ocultarle nada; Kurosawa ya lo conocía como a la palma de su mano. Eso podía llegar a ser reconfortante a veces, pero también un inconveniente cuando uno tenía que convivir con un cerebro propenso a la melancolía.

—Sí, bueno... —Adachi lo miró con algo de incertidumbre—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí, por supuesto —Kurosawa le tomó la mano y le dio un apretoncito. Adachi se sintió mucho más seguro.

—Cuando le dije a Tsuge que tú y yo estábamos saliendo, ¿sentiste miedo? —Se rascó la cabeza—. O sea, parecías feliz y tal, pero ¿no había una parte de ti que estuviese algo asustada?

La mirada de Kurosawa se tornó tan cálida que Adachi no vio la necesidad de tener un horno en casa.

—No sentí miedo, no. Solo alegría —admitió con una sonrisa—. Aunque, si te digo la verdad, influye mucho que se lo dijeses a Tsuge en concreto y no a otra persona.

—¿Por qué? —Adachi lo contempló con curiosidad.

—Bueno, Tsuge es gay, ¿no? O al menos hetero no es. —Soltó una risa—. Ya ves cómo se pone cuando está con Minato.

—Tienes razón. —Adachi se sintió un poco estúpido, pero se rio junto a Kurosawa de todos modos.—. Y, bueno, Rokkaku...

—No te preocupes por Rokkaku. —Kurosawa adquirió un semblante solemne—. No se va a enterar a menos que se lo digamos nosotros directamente.

—¿Tú crees?

—Adachi, nos ha visto coqueteando y aun así se piensa que estamos enamorados de la misma mujer —Intentó contener una carcajada, pero fue incapaz. Visto desde esa perspectiva, podía resultar gracioso, sí.

A Adachi le gustaba que Kurosawa siempre viese el vaso medio lleno. No era un optimismo impostado o tan exagerado que resultase insufrible, así que llenaba a Adachi de luz y armonía en vez de hacerle sentirse como un amargado que optaba por centrarse siempre en el aspecto negativo de las cosas. Era más como una manta calentita en una tarde de invierno.

—Yo si fuese esa chica —Kurosawa intentó parecer serio otra vez, pero fracasó estrepitosamente—, te escogería a ti.

—No digas eso. Tú eres un partidazo. —Sus mejillas se tintaron de rosa—. Eres atento, dulce, simpático, honesto, trabajador...

—¿No ves que te estás describiendo a ti mismo? —Le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Ves? Akemi se quedaría contigo. Estoy seguro.

—¿Quién es Akemi? —Adachi ya se imaginaba por dónde iban los tiros, pero formuló la pregunta de todos modos solamente para confirmar sus sospechas: Kurosawa a veces era un poco bobo.

A Adachi le encantaba esa parte de él.

—Así es como he decidido llamar a la chica que "nos gusta". —Cruzó los brazos y asintió—. Es un buen nombre, ¿no te parece?

—¡Te lo estás pasando demasiado bien con todo esto! —Adachi le atestó un golpecito en el pecho, incapaz de contener la risa. Kurosawa aprovechó la proximidad para envolverlo en un abrazo.

—No sabes cuánto —contestó, aún risueño.

Pocas cosas hacían tan feliz a Adachi como notar a Kurosawa temblando de la risa mientras lo abrazaba con una ternura capaz de iluminar hasta el día más oscuro. Tendría que disculparse con la tal (e inexistente) Akemi; no tenía pensado compartir a Kurosawa con nadie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía casi todo el fic ya escrito antes de ver el capítulo 9, por eso hay cosas que no cuadran bien con el canon. De hecho, me siento un poco mal por reírme tanto del pobre Rokkaku cuando en el capítulo 9 demuestra ser el mejor amigo del mundo. Si me meto con él, es desde el cariño y el respeto, ¿eh? Larga vida a Rokkaku.


	6. [Tsuge+Rokkaku] Opuestos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rokkaku decide llamar a Tsuge para disculparse por lo sucedido el otro día en el bar. Tsuge descubre que Rokkaku y él son más parecidos de lo que pueda parecer a simple vista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguien me dijese que mi primer oneshot no-kurodachi iba a ser sobre Tsuge y Rokkaku, no habría dado crédito. Pero el episodio 9 (¡MARAVILLOSO, POR CIERTO!) me hizo plantearme cómo interactuarían estos dos personajes después de su encontronazo en el bar. Además, en mis fics me suelo meter mucho con Rokkaku, así que creo que ya era hora de que lo retratase con algo más de afecto. Es un personaje que me encanta.

Tsuge respondió a la llamada a toda velocidad. A decir verdad, evitaba a toda costa hablar por teléfono y solo había dos personas —su novio y su mejor amigo— que pudiesen considerarse una excepción. Incluso, cuando tenía que ponerse en contacto con su editora, prefería escribirle un correo electrónico perfectamente redactado en veinte minutos en vez de realizar una llamada de veinte segundos. La palabra escrita era su amiga; podía pararse a pensar en lo que quería decir y cómo hacerlo. Los caracteres en la pantalla del ordenador jamás revelaban su ansiedad.

Si había cogido el móvil a toda prisa, casi tropezándose con un juguete de Udon, era porque había partido de la base errónea de que quien le había llamado era Minato. Tan convencido estaba que ni reparó en que la llamada era de un número desconocido.

—¿Sí? —dijo Tsuge con una voz más aguda de la normal, extasiado al pensar que estaba a punto de oír la voz melodiosa de Minato.

—Esto, ¿Tsuge? Soy Rokkaku —dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea—. El amigo de Minato. El del bar, ya sabes. ¿Podemos hablar? ¿Te pillo ocupado?

Tsuge, o el muerto viviente anteriormente conocido como Tsuge, rompió a toser y por poco se le cayó el teléfono móvil al suelo. Aquel tono de voz dulce solamente podía escucharlo Minato, así que pocas cosas le podían resultar más humillantes que el hecho de que un semidesconocido lo hubiese oído hablar así.

Quería colgar y luego lanzarse por la ventana, pero no podía hacerlo, y menos delante de Udon. Además, este tal Rokkaku era amigo de Minato y compañero de Adachi. Debía tratarlo con un mínimo de respeto.

Tenía que hacer esto por Minato.

*

Había sido Rokkaku el que había sugerido quedar en el bar del otro día para —en palabras suyas— “limar asperezas”. Quizás fuese una señal del destino el que el bar estuviese cerrado por reformas.

—Hala, ¿está cerrado? —preguntó Rokkaku, recién salido de la oficina y con pinta de estar algo apurado. Tsuge se sobresaltó— Qué mala pata, ¿no?

—Buenas tardes —dijo Tsuge, algo incómodo de más—. Supongo que tendremos que ir a otro sitio.

—No pasa nada. ¡Conozco el lugar perfecto!

Rokkaku, orientándolo por las calles como si fuese un guía turístico, fue llenando el silencio con todo tipo de comentarios; había conseguido el número de teléfono de Tsuge gracias a Adachi, una referencia a que el tiempo últimamente andaba medio loco y que tal vez tendrían que cancelar el próximo ensayo con Minato y los demás. Tsuge se limitó a contestarle con monosílabos.

El lugar perfecto en cuestión del que había hablado Rokkaku era un puesto de té con perlas de tapioca. Tsuge sabía de la obsesión de los jóvenes de hoy en día con aquella bebida, pero jamás se había siquiera planteado darle una oportunidad. Ni siquiera tenía buen aspecto. Aun así, Tsuge pidió lo mismo que Rokkaku y se dejó guiar por él una vez más.

Acabaron en un parque infantil. Tsuge de verdad que lo único que quiso hacer cuando vio a Rokkaku sentándose en el columpio fue volver a casa. Pero no podía hacerlo, no. Se quedó de pie, té con tapioca en mano, mientras Rokkaku se balanceaba como un niño.

—Esto... Rokkaku, ¿no? —Tsuge se colocó bien las gafas—. ¿De qué querías hablar?

Rokkaku dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de contestar.

—Bueno, no empezamos con buen pie, ¿no? Quería arreglar eso —admitió con un tono bastante más sosegado que con el que le gritó el otro día en el bar—. Minato... Minato es muy importante para mí, ¿sabes? Es un chaval genial, pero ha sufrido lo suyo y creo que por eso me he vuelto algo protector de más con él. —Soltó una risa algo lastimera. Tsuge dio un sorbo a su té con perlas de tapioca. No estaba del todo mal—. Perdón por lo del otro día. Creo que saqué conclusiones precipitadas.

Tsuge no supo qué decir, ni siquiera cuando vio de lleno la culpa en la mirada de Rokkaku. Era en momentos así cuando lamentaba no tener un ordenador cerca para redactar lo que quería decir en vez de estar ahí, plantado con un pasmarote ante un columpio.

—Creo que no has hecho nada malo. —Se atrevió a decir Tsuge. Rokakku levantó la vista del suelo.—. Y tenías razón en que estuve evitando a Minato a toda costa.

—Ya, ¡pero no porque fueses homófobo! —Rokkaku esbozó una sonrisa bastante bobalicona—. Es más, ya me ha contado Minato que él y tú estáis saliendo. Felicidades, ¿eh?

Le gustaría saber qué iba diciendo Minato de él. Le vino a la mente el día en que conoció a Kurosawa y admitió que Adachi le había hablado mucho de él. Seguramente Kurosawa se había sentido igual que él en estos momentos. Algo azorado, Tsuge dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y tomó asiento en el columpio al lado de Rokkaku. Dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

—Gracias —contestó, sonrojado—. La verdad es que soy muy feliz con él.

—Y él contigo, créeme. —Rokkaku sonrió—. No te mentí cuando te dije el otro día que nunca había visto a Minato con esa cara mientras hablaba de otra persona. Le gustas mucho. ¡Mucho! Por eso me enfadó tanto que precisamente tú pudieses hacerle daño. Pero ¿sabes qué? Me alegra haberme equivocado. A veces meter la pata está bien, ¿no crees?

—Puede que sí. —Tsuge se sintió más relajado de repente—. Si tú no me hubieses increpado, yo seguramente me habría quedado escondido en casa y le habría hecho aún más daño a Minato. Así que, en cierto modo, me alegra que te hubieses equivocado.

Apenas conocía a Rokkaku, pero le resultó llamativa su forma de poder decir lo que pensaba sin miramientos. Era una cualidad admirable. Si tenía que ponerse a chillar en medio de un bar porque creía que alguien le estaba faltando al respeto a su amigo, lo hacía. Si tenía que disculparse en un columpio mientras mordía una bolita de tapioca, también. Tal vez esa honestidad con respecto a sus propios sentimientos fue lo que hizo que Tsuge llegase a la conclusión de que Rokkaku era un chico con un corazón puro.

—Entonces bien está lo que bien acaba, ¿no? —Rokkaku se balanceó un poco—. Minato es amigo mío, así que si tú eres importante para él, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es llevarme bien contigo. Venga, no me digas que no sería divertido quedar Minato, Adachi, Kurosawa, tú y yo para cenar un día de estos.

Habría que preguntarse por qué a Rokkaku le emocionaba tanto la idea de ser el único soltero en medio de dos parejas, pero Tsuge barajó la posibilidad de que Rokkaku aún no se hubiese enterado de lo de Adachi y Kurosawa.

—Me parece un plan estupendo —reconoció Tsuge con una sonrisa tímida—. Por lo que me cuenta Adachi, Kurosawa cocina de fábula.

—¡Pues sí! El otro día preparó un ajillo que estaba para chuparse los dedos. Y siempre trae bentos chulísimos a la oficina. Es más, yo al principio creía que se los hacía su novia o algo, ¡pero los prepara él! Qué envidia, ¿eh? ¿Habrá algo que se le dé mal?

Era casi reconfortante la calidez que emanaba Rokkaku cuando hablaba de otra persona, ya fuese Minato, Adachi o incluso Kurosawa. Ojalá Tsuge tuviese mejor don de gentes para poder expresar lo que sentía, tal y como lo hacía Rokkaku, sin hacer el ridículo. Seguramente Rokkaku, en su situación, no habría herido los sentimientos de Minato en ningún momento. Y sin embargo, alguien tan opuesto a Tsuge, que lo destellaba con las cualidades que él carecía, envidiaba a Kurosawa y solo le dedicaba palabras cargadas de admiración.

A veces uno solo era capaz de ver lo bueno en los demás.

—Mm, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Rokkaku—. Te has quedado todo pensativo. Oye, de verdad, si te estoy aburriendo, me lo dices y lo dejamos para otro día. Igual estás ocupado.

—Ah, no, no es eso. —Agachó la cabeza—. Solamente estaba reflexionando.

—Cosas de escritores, me imagino. —Rokkaku asintió y dio otro sorbo al té—. Tsuge, ¿sabes qué? Me alegra que seas tú el que esté saliendo con Minato. Eres un buen tío. Creo que puedo estar más tranquilo si sé que mi amigo está en buenas manos.

A Tsuge casi le resultó gracioso que Rokkaku, a quien apenas conocía y que era varios años menor que él, le estuviese tratando con tanta informalidad. _Tío_. Ni siquiera Adachi le había llamado así en los años que llevaban siendo amigos, que no eran pocos.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Rokkaku —Tsuge lo miró directamente a los ojos, con un tono que esperó que no sonase severo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Rokkaku lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Era fácil leer sus emociones, pero más fácil era para él expresarlas.

—Me hace feliz saber que Minato tiene un amigo tan leal como tú. Creo que tiene mucha suerte.

Rokkaku no debió de esperar escuchar eso, a juzgar por su reacción. Solamente sonrió con algo de timidez, rascándose la nuca, y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Esa expresión le hacía verse más joven de lo que realmente era.

—Bueno, ¡pero tú también tienes un amigo así! —exclamó Rokkaku todo emocionado. Ya solo por el afecto de sus palabras, Tsuge se imaginó de quién estaba a punto de hablar— Mira que Adachi es un tío tímido, pero aun así se levantó para defenderte, todo serio. Nunca lo había visto así antes, ¿sabes?

Era posible que Tsuge estuviese tan acostumbrado a tener a Adachi en su vida que realmente no hubiese reparado en el valor que tenía su amistad. Ninguno de ellos era una persona sociable, precisamente, pero por algún motivo habían podido entablar migas y sentirse a gusto el uno con el otro. Todos estos años de soledad y soltería involuntaria no habían resultado tan terribles gracias a Adachi. Y a Udon, claro.

Tal vez Rokkaku fuese para Minato lo que Adachi era para él. Ciertamente, si Tsuge se enterase de que Kurosawa hubiese herido los sentimientos de Adachi, habría querido tener unas palabras con él.

Rokkaku y Tsuge, tan opuestos como eran, tenían algo en común que los unía. Quizás no fuesen tan diferentes pese a todo.

—Adachi es una persona increíble —reconoció Tsuge.

—¡Y tanto! Y ha cambiado mucho, ¿sabes? Pero para bien. —Rokkaku terminó su té y, sujetando el vaso vacío entre los muslos, se meció en el tobogán—. Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con Kurosawa, ¿será por eso?

Era verdad que Adachi había dado un cambio increíble. El Adachi que conocía él jamás se hubiese atrevido a afirmar que estaba saliendo con otro hombre (en primer lugar, porque no saldría con nadie) o a mostrarse tan resoluto y firme en el bar. Ahora era más valiente, más decidido. Sin duda, Kurosawa había tenido algo que ver en ese cambio. Tsuge se preguntó si el amor de Minato también lo había cambiado a él.

—¿Qué, te ha gustado el té con perlas de tapioca? —preguntó Rokkaku con un amago de sonrisa traviesa.

—Debo reconocer que está mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Pues ya sabes adónde llevar a Minato en la próxima cita —Rokkaku se levantó del tobogán con una gracilidad envidiable.

A decir verdad, parecía una idea fantástica.


	7. [Kurodachi] Complicidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurosawa llega a la conclusión de que si Adachi y Tsuge se miran tanto, es porque están disputando un duelo de miradas. Él también quiere jugar con Adachi.

Algo sorprendente que había descubierto Kurosawa de Adachi era su fijación con los duelos de miradas. Lo descubrió el día en que iban a tener su primera cita, pero Tsuge, desesperado, acudió a la casa de Adachi para pedirle ayuda. Fue entonces cuando los dos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro sin mediar palabra durante un minuto, hasta que Tsuge, derrotado por la mirada de cachorrito de Adachi, dio fin a la batalla con un sobresalto. Kurosawa no había entendido muy bien qué estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Solamente se le iluminó la bombilla cuando Adachi y Tsuge repitieron su particular guerra visual en la calle; comprendió que aquello debía de tratarse de algún tipo de juego. Probablemente fuese una broma interna entre ellos dos. A Kurosawa le dio un poco de envidia no tener aún ese tipo de complicidad con Adachi, por lo que se propuso remediarlo de una forma u otra. Sin embargo, antes de encontrar un chiste que solo entendiesen Adachi y él, quiso probar a disputar un duelo de miradas con su novio.

Le encantaba quedarse perdido en los ojazos de Adachi, siempre rezumantes de calidez y dulzura.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Adachi, ladeando la cabeza.

Kurosawa no dijo nada y permaneció mirándole con ojos penetrantes.

—¿Kurosawa? —insistió.

No le iba a responder. La gracia de estas batallas era no mediar palabra y dejar que sus miradas hablasen por ellos. Pobre Adachi, parecía tan confundido que a Kurosawa le estaban empezando a temblar los labios de la risa. Ahora bien, tenía que mantenerse firme. Esto era un duelo, a fin de cuentas.

Un duelo que estaba disputando él solo, eso sí. Adachi aún no se había dado cuenta de qué quería su novio.

—¿Qué quieres? —A Adachi le entró la risa floja. Era tan adorable verlo así que Kurosawa estaba perdiendo las fuerzas necesarias para parecer impasible. Le temblaron las cejas—. Ah, ¡ya sé!

Kurosawa estaba convencido de que ahora Adachi, habiéndose dado cuenta de sus intenciones, apoyaría las mejillas en los nudillos y se le quedaría mirando con una expresión tan concentrada como adorable. No fue el caso. Lo que hizo Adachi, para sorpresa de Kurosawa, fue plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

Aquel besito tímido e inocente hizo que Kurosawa se olvidase de quién era y de dónde estaba. Lo único que le hizo volver a la dulcísima realidad en la que vivía fue la risa de Adachi, tan encantadora y angelical como de costumbre.

—¿Eh? —Adachi abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

—No —reconoció con una sonrisa de lo más boba—. Pero lo que me has dado es incluso mejor. Gracias.

—Espera —Adachi levantó la mano como para frenarlo—, ¿entonces qué querías?

—Quería mantener un duelo de miradas contigo. —Nada más explicarlo, se dio cuenta de lo tontas que sonaban sus palabras. Carraspeó—. Quiero decir, te gusta este tipo de juego, ¿no? O esa impresión me da cuando te veo con Tsuge.

Adachi parpadeó antes de levantar las cejas hasta la estratosfera. Lo que acababa de decir Kurosawa debió de haberle resultado francamente gracioso, a juzgar por otra de las risas melodiosas y contagiosas que le dedicó.

—¡No es eso! No estábamos jugando... —Adachi se tapó la boca con las dos manos para no seguir riéndose, pero su truco no funcionó. Qué mono—. Bueno, eh... Creo que no pasa nada si te lo digo —Se rascó la nuca—. Verás... ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté el otro día? ¿Lo de mis poderes?

—Adachi, creo que algo así es imposible de olvidar —bromeó.

A decir verdad, a veces sí que se olvidaba momentáneamente de las habilidades sobrenaturales de su novio, pero no tardaba en recordarlo en cuanto notaba a Adachi riéndose a su lado o, en su defecto, muriendo de la vergüenza ajena.

—Pues resulta que Tsuge también tiene esos poderes. —Agachó la mirada, algo inquieto—. Bueno, mejor dicho, los _tenía_.

Ah. _Ah_. Kurosawa nunca se habría imaginado que hubiese más personas en el mundo con los mismos poderes que Adachi, y mucho menos que una de ellas fuese su mejor amigo de la universidad. Quizás lo más sorprendente de todo es que ya hubiese perdido su magia pese a haber empezado a salir con Minato hace nada.

—¿Los ha perdido? Qué rápido, ¿no? —comentó Kurosawa con un amago de risa. No iba a seguir con ese tema porque era obvio que Adachi no se sentía cómodo— Entonces... si dos personas con poderes se tocan... ¿es como telepatía?

—Básicamente, sí —Asintió como si estuviesen hablando de algo completamente normal.

Aquella explicación tan rocambolesca era más creíble que la posibilidad de que Adachi, tímido como era, disfrutase mirando a los ojos a otra persona. A veces al pobre hasta le costaba contemplar a Kurosawa sin azorarse.

Por una parte, le alegraba saber que su novio no era tan peculiar —por no decir rarito— como para ponerse a mantener un duelo de miradas con su mejor amigo en la puerta de su casa, pero al mismo tiempo le apenaba no tener una excusa para quedarse observando los ojos hipnóticos de Adachi.

—Pero si te hace ilusión lo de las miradas, podemos hacerlo —dijo Adachi con algo de timidez—. No sé si seré capaz de aguantar sin que me entre la risa, pero por probar...

Kurosawa reparó en que no se estaban tocando, de modo que esta sugerencia había salido de Adachi y no era resultado de haberle leído la mente. Tal vez Adachi estuviese aprendiendo a descifrar sus emociones sin necesidad de recurrir a sus poderes. Si ese era el caso, Kurosawa no podría estar más orgulloso de él. Cada día Adachi crecía más como persona y Kurosawa era el afortunado que podía ver cada paso que daba.

—No te lo voy a poner fácil —advirtió Kurosawa con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Ni yo a ti! —Adachi sonaba algo nervioso, pero feliz—. ¿Preparado?

—Preparado.

El duelo dio comienzo. Adachi no había mentido al asegurar que no iba a ponérselo fácil a Kurosawa, porque su gesto medio enfurruñado (probablemente quisiese parecer concentrado) era tan rematadamente adorable que a Kurosawa ya se le estaban encendiendo las mejillas. Por suerte, no era al único al que le estaba sucediendo; Adachi resistía este contacto visual tan intenso como malamente podía. Pobrecito. Tal vez Kurosawa debiese compadecerse del bueno de Adachi y dejar de mirarlo como si fuese su cena.

Eso debería hacer, sí. Pero no iba a ser el caso. De hecho, Kurosawa decidió aprovecharse de los poderes de Adachi para vencer esta batalla. Tocó su rodilla y empezó a pensar sobre lo encantador que era Adachi, lo mucho que lo quería y las ganas que tenía de pasar cada día junto a él.

—¡Tú ganas! —Adachi se tapó la cara con las manos. Hasta sus orejas estaban rojas—. P-Pero que sepas que aprovecharse de mis poderes es trampa.

—El juego no contempla la existencia de poderes, así que técnicamente no he quebrantado ninguna norma —aclaró Kurosawa, intentando sonar lo más serio posible.

—¡Quiero la revancha!

A Kurosawa le estaba costando aguantar la risa. Adachi estaba empezando a desarrollar una personalidad competitiva que le sacaba más de una carcajada en los momentos más inesperados. Le gustaba esa faceta de él.

Volvieron a mirarse fijamente. Esta vez, Adachi estaba tan obcecado con ganar que solamente una fantasía erótica sería capaz de desconcentrarle. Kurosawa, sin embargo, prefirió no hacerle esa jugarreta. Era mejor luchar con dignidad.

Ni su mirada más seductora estaba funcionando. Necesitaba parpadear ya.

—Me rindo. Tú ganas —dijo Kurosawa. Antes de que Adachi pudiese celebrarlo, Kurosawa le dio un piquito—. Enhorabuena, Adachi.

A Kurosawa por poco lo tuvo que venir a buscar una ambulancia en cuanto vio como Adachi se llevaba una mano a los labios, sonriendo.

La ronda de batallas visuales había terminado por hoy, o eso creyó hasta que Adachi se plantó en la cocina con gesto serio mientras Kurosawa preparaba la cena. Al principio, Kurosawa pensó que había sucedido algo por lo que debiese preocuparse o alarmarse, pero pronto notó que el ceño de Adachi estaba temblando un poco. No porque fuese a llorar, precisamente. Fue al recordar lo que ocurrió antes cuando llegó a la conclusión de que Adachi lo que quería era un beso.

Kurosawa se lo daría encantado.

—Ahora cada vez que quieras un beso, ¿vas a quedarte mirándome fijamente? —preguntó Kurosawa entre risas.

—Es que antes, cuando te me quedaste mirando, pensé que querías un beso y me pareció... me pareció un detalle muy mono —admitió, rascándose la barbilla.

—Es mucho más adorable cuando lo haces tú —Kurosawa dejó de remover el curry un momento para pasar los brazos alrededor del cuello de Adachi y observarlo fijamente.

Al estarle tocando, Adachi podía leerle la mente. Kurosawa aprovechó una vez más para soltarle un diluvio de alabanzas y palabras cariñosas que no se atrevía a decir en alto por miedo a sonar demasiado pasteloso.

—Qué cursi eres —Adachi se rio.

—¿Eso es algo malo?

—No, para nada. Me gusta que seas así —reconoció—, aunque a veces me hagas pasar vergüenza.

A partir de ese momento, lo que tenían que hacer para conseguir un piquito era plantarse el uno delante del otro, observarse fijamente sin decir nada y mantener la compostura en la medida de lo posible. Lo que a otra persona le parecería hasta inquietante, era entrañable a la vez que gracioso para ellos dos. Tal vez fuesen una pareja peculiar, pero a Kurosawa no le preocupaba hacer un poco el tonto si con ello podía ganarse un beso del hombre al que amaba. Por si eso no fuese suficiente —¡que lo era!—, a Kurosawa se le llenó el pecho con orgullo al darse cuenta de que esta era el primer chiste que solo entenderían Adachi y él. Tal vez debiesen celebrar esta nueva primera vez con otro beso.


	8. [Kurodachi] Regalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puede que un osito de peluche no sea el regalo más ortodoxo, pero es justo lo que Kurosawa quiere y necesita.

Ir de la mano por la calle con Kurosawa tenía más ventajas que inconvenientes. Ya para empezar, el frío de enero era un poco menos desolador cuando estaba ahí la mano de Kurosawa para proporcionarle calor. También había que tener en cuenta que alguien como Adachi tenía una tendencia casi preocupante a perderse en medio de la muchedumbre, así que Kurosawa era su tabla salvavidas en un océano de peatones. A Adachi le sacó una sonrisa el pensar que Kurosawa lo ayudaba hasta sin proponérselo.

Lo único malo de ir de la mano por la calle, además de alguna que otra mirada desdeñosa por parte de algún desconocido, era sentir que iba a desprendérsele el brazo del cuerpo como si fuese un muñeco cuando Kurosawa frenaba en seco delante de un escaparate.

—Ah, perdón —Kurosawa le acarició el hombro con cariño antes de volver la vista al escaparate.

Era una tienda de juguetes. Lo que había captado tan poderosamente la atención de Kurosawa había sido, al parecer, un osito de peluche. Aquel juguete no tenía nada de especial, pero aun así hizo que los ojos de Kurosawa pareciesen fuegos artificiales en el cielo.

No, seguramente sí tuviese algo especial y fuese Adachi, simple y aburrido como era, el que no fuese capaz de verlo. Admiraba la capacidad de Kurosawa de encontrar valor en todo aquello que veía. Incluso en Adachi.

—¿Eh? ¿Te gustan los peluches? —Adachi le volvió a dar la mano—. No me lo esperaba.

Lo extraño era sorprenderse, en realidad. Si algo había aprendido Adachi de Kurosawa es que era bastante más impredecible de lo que pudiese aparentar a simple vista; este era un hombre que podía pasarse horas diseñando una isla perfecta en el Animal Crossing, buscando teorías sobre su manga favorito en Internet o intercambiando recetas con la viuda del tercero. Adachi estaba seguro de que si compartiese alguno de estos datos sobre Kurosawa con sus compañeros de trabajo, pocos darían crédito. No era para menos.

—Deberías saber a estas alturas que me gustan las cosas adorables —Por primera vez en un buen rato, Kurosawa apartó la vista del peluche y la posó sobre Adachi. No hacía falta tener poderes para intuir lo que iba a decir a continuación—, como tú.

Quizás Kurosawa no fuese tan impredecible. Adachi soltó una risa para camuflar un poco la vergüenza que le provocó aquel comentario. Cabía preguntarse si seguiría reaccionando así dentro de unos años, cuando ya estuviese completamente acostumbrado a las ñoñerías de Kurosawa, o si aquellas mariposas habían decidido instalarse en su estómago para no irse nunca jamás.

Muy en el fondo sabía que nunca iba a ser del todo inmune a las cursiladas.

—¡Siempre dices eso! —comentó Adachi entre risas—. Oye, si tanto te gusta ese peluche, ¿por qué no te lo compras?

Adachi lo tenía bien claro: si algo le gustaba y su bolsillo se lo podía permitir, se lo compraría sin lugar a dudas. Todo lo que no se gastaba en ropa o en comida cara, lo invertía en videojuegos, manga y artículos de papelería. Tal vez no fuese lo más ortodoxo o incluso deseable para un hombre de su edad, pero de poco iba a servirle empezar a gastarse el dinero en cosas que no lo llenasen de felicidad. Kurosawa, por el contrario, sin llegar a ser tacaño, era mucho más comedido a la hora de gastar el dinero. La prueba era que su piso parecía más un hotel o parte de un catálogo de IKEA más que un hogar en el que habitase alguien.

Era esa diferencia de filosofía la que hizo que Kurosawa, no sin algo de duda, mirase a Adachi como si le acabase de sugerir una locura.

—Anda ya, ¿no soy un poco mayorcito para tener peluches? —Kurosawa soltó una risotada poco creíble—. Aunque, si te digo la verdad, me habría hecho ilusión tener uno cuando era pequeño. Siempre tenía que jugar con los de mi hermana, ¿sabes? Y ella no era mucho de compartir, precisamente.

—Me lo imagino —reconoció con una sonrisa tímida.

Quería decir algo más, pero no sabía expresar con palabras lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza en aquellos momentos. Lo único que tenía claro es que Kurosawa quería algo que estaba perfectamente a su alcance y, aun así, quizás por su tendencia al autosabotaje, no se atrevía a conseguirlo. Adachi también se había sentido así en un millar de ocasiones, pero fue precisamente el amor de Kurosawa el que le hizo darse cuenta de que merecía la pena intentar ser feliz. Si Kurosawa seguía en sus trece de no sentirse merecedor de un capricho, tendría que ser Adachi el que se lo diese. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

*

La oportunidad perfecta llegó de la mano de un viaje de negocios a Nagoya. Adachi mentiría si dijese que no iba a echar de menos a Kurosawa, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía ilusión poder ir a comprarle un regalo a su novio sin tener que inventarse excusas o correr el riesgo de coincidir con él por la calle. No es que Tokio fuese una ciudad pequeña, precisamente, pero si era capaz de encontrarse a Rokkaku allá donde fuese, también había una posibilidad, por muy remota que fuese, de que Kurosawa lo pillase in fraganti comprándole un peluche.

Nada podía salir mal. Con esa idea clara y sorprendentemente optimista en mente, salió de la oficina a toda prisa y con un objetivo muy concreto: la juguetería _El paraíso de los peques_. Tenía que apurar si no quería llegar justo en el momento en el que cerrase la tienda. ¡Ahora o nunca!

Qué bien le habría venido ahora la bici de Tsuge. Igual tendría que plantearse seriamente comprarse una para evitar llegar con la lengua de fuera a los sitios y con algún órgano de menos. Sintió que aquella carrera a contrarreloj, que no habría durado ni tres minutos, le acababa de quitar varios años de vida. Tal vez Kurosawa tuviese razón cuando le aconsejaba empezar a hacer ejercicio. Ya estaba demasiado mayor para estos trotes.

La parte positiva de aquel martirio es que la juguetería, por suerte, seguía abierta. Ahí estaba _El paraíso de los peques_ , un atentado contra los sentidos con tantas luces de neón y música chillona. Lo único que faltaba, por desgracia, era el osito del escaparate. Adachi tragó saliva. Cabía la posibilidad de que quedasen existencias dentro de la tienda. No debía sucumbir ante los nervios.

Sí que sucumbió ante los nervios al ver que aquel osito en concreto no estaba en ninguna de las estanterías. Había osos de colores tan estridentes o con expresiones tan extrañas que dudaba que Kurosawa pudiese encontrarlos adorables.

Pues nada, iba a tener que preguntar a algún dependiente. Pasaría un mal trago como este y otros diez mil más si con ello conseguía el osito de peluche que Kurosawa quería.

No hubo suerte.

—Disponemos de muchos otros ositos de peluche. —Le recordó la dependienta con tono amable—. Si quiere, puedo ayudarle a encontrar uno que se acerque a lo que está buscando.

Sonaba bien la idea, sí. No tenía por qué ser aquel peluche en concreto. Lo importante es que fuese suave, blandito y que transmitiese una sensación de nostalgia y paz.

Fue justo lo opuesto lo que le enseñó la dependienta. En vez de un osito adorable, lo que le mostró fue un osito atractivo. Su mirada y su sonrisa eran tan seductoras que Adachi no entendía qué hacía en una tienda de juguetes para niños pequeños.

Lo peor de todo es que aquel peluche tenía cierto aire a Kurosawa.

—Buscaba algo más... —Adachi apartó la mirada del osito para evitar reírse— _entrañable_.

El problema de que aquella juguetería estuviese pensada para niños de preescolar era que todos los productos abusaban de los colores chillones y de musiquita ensordecedora. Luego, como la excepción que confirmaba la regla, estaba el osito atractivo. A Adachi le dio pena pensar que ningún niño normal le pediría un peluche así a sus padres.

Iba a tener que probar suerte en otro sitio. A dos manzanas había unos grandes almacenes donde seguramente tuviesen osos de peluche que no provocasen ceguera en aquellos que los viesen o que tuviesen aspecto de rompecorazones. No, no iba a quitarse la imagen del peluche atractivo de la mente tan fácilmente.

*

Ante los ojos perplejos de Adachi apareció el osito de peluche idóneo para Kurosawa. Puede que fuese simple a más no poder y que no resultase especialmente llamativo comparado con los demás peluches, pero tenía un encanto que, una vez visto, era difícil de ignorar. Tal vez fuese impresión de Adachi, pero la sonrisa del osito le resultaba algo tímida, como si quisiese pedir un abrazo y no se atreviese a hacerlo. Tuvo la corazonada de que a Kurosawa le gustaría este peluche, sí. Se lo imaginó llevándoselo al pecho y tuvo que taparse la cara para que nadie, ni siquiera las cámaras de seguridad, lo viesen perdiendo la compostura de aquella manera.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en un pequeño detalle: el osito venía con una grabadora incorporada. Adachi podía grabar un mensaje personalizado y Kurosawa lo escucharía en cuanto presionase la zarpa del peluche.

—Probando, probando —dijo Adachi en voz baja para que nadie se diese cuenta de que estaba hablándole a un muñeco.

— _Probando, probando_ —repitió el peluche con la voz de Adachi.

Adachi se preguntó si su voz sonaba así de ridícula en realidad. Carraspeó, algo avergonzado, y decidió que ese sería el peluche que le regalase a Kurosawa. Con lo cursi que era, seguro que le hacía ilusión tener un osito con la voz de Adachi.

Qué ganas tenía de volver a ver a Kurosawa y darle un buen abrazo. Y su regalo, claro.

*

Nunca Adachi había estado más contento por tener una copia de las llaves del piso de su novio. Sonrió al imaginarse a Kurosawa entrando por la puerta, aún helado por el frío invernal, y buscando algo de calor en un abrazo de Adachi.

Adachi miró el reloj con algo de impaciencia. Kurosawa debía de estar al llegar. Se abrazó a uno de los cojines del sofá, enterrando la cara en él y sin intención alguna de reprimir una sonrisa bobalicona. Kurosawa le estaba contagiando la cursilería y no iba a fingir que le importaba lo más mínimo.

De pronto, oyó como la puerta se abría. Era Kurosawa. ¡Era Kurosawa!

Adachi se levantó del sofá de un brinco y fue directo a la entrada, donde lo esperaba Kurosawa con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa capaz de curar hasta el peor de los males.

—¡Guau! —Kurosawa se rio nada más notar el abrazo casi asfixiante de Adachi—. ¿Me voy solo un día y ya te pones así? ¿Tanto me has echado de menos?

—Es un abrazo normal y corriente —repuso Adachi con algo de vergüenza—. ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Estás cansado?

No sin algo de disgusto, Adachi se vio obligado a soltarse de Kurosawa para que pudiese quitarse los zapatos y el abrigo en paz. Tal vez si esto hubiese sucedido poco después de empezar a salir, Adachi se habría sentido tan pegajoso y molesto que evitaría mantener contacto físico con Kurosawa durante un buen rato, pero ahora, tras meses y meses de relación, sabía mejor que nadie que lo que su novio más anhelaba era sentir a Adachi cerca de él.

Kurosawa, ya sin zapatos ni abrigo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y una bolsa de plástico de lo más elegante. Contenía los dulces típicos de la prefectura de Aichi que siempre le traía cuando iba de viaje a Nagoya.

—Toma, para ti —dijo Kurosawa con una voz más dulce que los postres que le había comprado—. No te voy a mentir: algo cansado sí que estoy, pero creo que el abrazo de cierta persona que yo me sé me ha revitalizado.

Adachi no pudo evitar reírse un poco cuando Kurosawa movió las cejas con aire sugerente. Qué tonto era.

—Yo también tengo algo para ti —confesó Adachi, mordiéndose el labio y al borde de dar saltitos. Estaba empezando a pensar que le iba a hacer más ilusión a él lo del regalo que a Kurosawa.

Es más, quizás a Kurosawa ni siquiera le gustase el peluche (si nunca se había comprado uno, sería por algo) y ahora cabía la posibilidad de que Adachi fuese a quedar como un idiota delante de él. Tragó saliva y agitó la cabeza con vehemencia. En el peor de los casos, Kurosawa fingiría una sonrisa y se sentiría conmovido por el detalle. Era un hombre tan bueno y cariñoso que no haría ningún comentario despectivo al respecto.

Con parte de su confianza recuperada, Adachi le indicó a Kurosawa que se sentase en el sofá y le señaló la bolsa que estaba oculta con escaso éxito bajo la mesita.

—Pero si no es mi cumpleaños ni nada —Kurosawa cogió la bolsa, inspeccionándola con sumo cuidado. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo: la bolsa en sí carecía de cualquier tipo de interés.

Adachi se estaba impacientando.

—Bueno, no hace falta que sea un día especial para que te dé un regalo, ¿no? —Se rascó la nuca—. Lo vi, pensé en ti y... eso, lo compré. Espero que te guste.

—Oh, Adachi... —Kurosawa lo miró con una ternura hechizante.

—¡Ábrelo!

Aunque Adachi se consideraba relativamente meticuloso, decidió que lo mejor sería que el dependiente envolviese el regalo por sí mismo. Habría preferido que no hubiese escogido un papel de regalo de Bob Esponja, pero no iba a dejarse aplastar por un detalle tan nimio. No es que a Kurosawa pareciese importarle mucho, a decir verdad.

Adachi no apartó la vista de él ni un segundo, pero debería haberlo hecho. No había corazón humano que estuviese preparado para ver a Kurosawa contemplando encandilado a un osito de peluche. Era la viva imagen de la felicidad, con sus ojos rebosantes de purpurina y una sonrisa contagiosa. Adachi volvió a morderse los labios, incapaz de decir ni pensar nada coherente.

—Adachi... —Kurosawa apretó al peluche contra su pecho—. No sé qué decir... Muchas gracias, de verdad.

—El otro día dijiste que siempre habías querido un osito, así que, bueno, pues eso. Te compré uno —explicó con una sonrisa tenue—. Sé que piensas que eres muy mayor para los peluches, pero yo creo que ser adulto no significa renunciar a lo que te gusta. Además, creo que te mereces un capricho.

Un capricho o mil. Kurosawa se deslomaba todos los días en el trabajo y con frecuencia era el chute de energía que la oficina necesitaba para que las cosas fluyesen con normalidad. Por si no fuese suficiente, en su tiempo libre se dedicaba a desvivirse por Adachi y mimarlo como si su vida dependiese de ello. Darle un mísero oso de peluche era, bien pensado, un regalo que se quedaba bastante corto. Kurosawa merecía más, mucho más.

Ahora bien, si algo había aprendido Adachi en todo este tiempo, es que lo que él considerase justo no reflejaba necesariamente lo que Kurosawa realmente quería. Y sí, lo que anhelaba era un peluche. Algo tan simple como el juguete que nunca llegó a tener. Más que obcecarse con ideales imposibles que a menudo delataban más sus propias inseguridades que otra cosa, lo que Adachi debería hacer era escuchar el corazón de Kurosawa para poder hacerlo feliz. No necesitaba poderes, solo prestar atención.

—Oh, pero si es de estos peluches que hablan —dijo Kurosawa segundos antes de presionar la zarpa del osito.

Entonces, casi como una epifanía, Adachi recordó algo tan obvio como que nunca se había molestado en grabar un mensaje de verdad para Kurosawa, de modo que lo que iba a decir el osito era...

— _Probando, probando._

Escuchar la risa boba de Kurosawa, lejos de resultar un alivio, solo hizo que Adachi quisiese que lo tragase el retrete.

—Lo siento... Me olvidé de grabar un mensaje... —admitió—. Espera, ¡deja que grabe algo!

Por muy angelical que pudiese ser Kurosawa la inmensa mayoría de las veces, ocultaba una parte medio diabólica que solamente se manifestaba para ahuyentar a Rokkaku y para vacilar a Adachi. No había mejor momento para liberar su lado maléfico que ahora, cuando presionó de nuevo la zarpa del oso.

— _Probando, probando_ —repitió el oso con la voz de Adachi.

—Me encanta —admitió Kurosawa con otra risotada a punto de brotarle de los labios.

— _Probando, probando_.

—¡Vas a gastarle las pilas en nada como sigas así! —protestó Adachi entre risas.

De nada servía intentarle meter un poco de sentido común en la cabeza a Kurosawa cuando se ponía en modo tonto, pero más inútil aún era negar que Adachi adoraba verlo así, tan libre y despreocupado. Lleno de vida. Si de algo podía sentirse orgulloso Adachi, era de ser él quien sacase este lado de Kurosawa. Qué suerte tenía por poder ver esta faceta de Kurosawa, quizás la más auténtica y cautivadora de todas.

Se sintió incluso más afortunado cuando Kurosawa se abrazó al peluche que nunca le habían regalado de pequeño. Adachi se preguntó cuántas veces habría recibido Kurosawa regalos sinceros a lo largo de su vida —regalos nacidos del amor, no de un interés oculto— o cuántas veces le habián concedido caprichos. Seguramente se pudiesen contar con los dedos de una mano. No es que la vida de Adachi fuese muy diferente en ese sentido. Tal vez por eso mismo Adachi sentía cada vez más la necesidad de colmar a Kurosawa de afecto.

Vacilante, y al mismo tiempo seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, Adachi se abrazó a Kurosawa.

—Adachi... —Kurosawa dejó al osito en el regazo para devolverle el abrazo a Adachi—. Muchas gracias. No sabes lo feliz que me acabas de hacer.

Sí que lo sabía. Así era como Kurosawa le hacía sentirse a él cada día.

—Es solo un peluche —contestó con las mejillas acaloradas.

—No, es el peluche que me has comprado tú. —Contempló al osito como si fuese su hijo recién nacido—. Mm, ¿cómo lo puedo llamar? Ah, ¡ya sé! Adachi, se llamará Adachi.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Adachi le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

—¡Porque sois iguales! Solo le falta el lunar. —Kurosawa se levantó del sofá—. Hay que buscarle un buen sitio. Adachi no merece que lo deje tirado en cualquier lugar.

No tras poco devanarse los sesos, Kurosawa decidió que el Adachi de peluche debería estar en la mesilla de noche de su dormitorio. Así, según él, podría sentirse más cerca del Adachi de verdad cuando no estuviesen juntos.

Ver al peluche allí era extraño; no es que encajase bien con la estética elegante y distinguida de Kurosawa, pero, por algún motivo que Adachi no lograba entender, tampoco quedaba fuera de lugar. Era hasta posible que aquel juguete sin pretensiones hubiese dotado de mayor calidez a aquella habitación tan fría e impersonal.

—Al menos deja que grabe un mensaje de verdad —insistió Adachi.

—Todo lo que me quieras decir, me lo puedes decir directamente —Kurosawa se acercó a él con ese tono seductor que sabía que convertía a Adachi en un manojo de nervios.

Kurosawa se aprovechaba demasiado del efecto que surtían sus acciones en Adachi y no iba a salir victorioso una vez más, no. Adachi ya se había acostumbrado a sus encantos. Era inmune.

Que estuviese temblando como si estuviese en la Antártida con ropa de verano debía de ser casualidad.

—V-Vale.

—¿Cómo que “vale”? —Kurosawa abandonó su fachada de guaperas para reírse.

—Es que ahora mismo tampoco tengo nada que decirte —confesó, con la mirada esquiva—. Bueno, sí...

Como de costumbre, Kurosawa se limitó a mirarle con una paciencia digna de admiración. Eso era algo que Adachi agradecía mucho: por más que le costase arrancar, Kurosawa lo esperaba con una sonrisa amable y sin meterle prisas.

—Creo que deberíamos darle un novio al osito Adachi. —Adachi continuó, mirando de refilón al peluche—. O si no... se sentirá solo cuando no estés en casa.

—Lo último que quiero es que mi Adachi se sienta solo —Acarició al osito con ternura.

—He visto un osito que me recordó a ti —confesó—. En mi mente lo llamo “el osito atractivo”.

—¿Cómo que “el osito atractivo”? —Kurosawa empezó a temblar de la risa—. ¿A qué tipo de jugueterías has ido tú?

—¡Te juro que era guapo! Mira, espera, que creo que le hice una foto y todo.

Enseñarle la foto del osito atractivo y escuchar una carcajada fue todo uno. No es que la fotografía fuese especialmente graciosa (encima estaba algo borrosa), pero Kurosawa ya estaba con la risa floja en los labios y cualquier cosa, por muy tonta que fuese, le iba a sacar una buena risotada.

—Pues en nuestra próxima cita podemos ir a por el osito atractivo, ¿no te parece? Si tanto se parece a mí, estoy seguro de que se enamorará perdidamente del osito Adachi —Acarició la mejilla de Adachi con ternura, tal y como hacía siempre. Ojalá nunca apartase su mano de la cara de Adachi.

—Y el osito Adachi de él —admitió Adachi sin dejar de mirar a Kurosawa.

Kurosawa era el rey de los cursis, pero eso solo podía significar que Adachi era su consorte. Era por eso que aquellos comentarios, más que vergüenza ajena, le habían empezado a provocar una alegría imposible de disimular. Lo único que pudo hacer Su Majestad, Kurosawa I el «Cursi», fue regalarle un abrazo más cálido y reconfortante que las mejores aguas termales del país.

—¿Sabes qué es esto, Adachi? —preguntó Kurosawa con una risa mal disimulada. Adachi estaba mentalmente preparado para escuchar una tontería y eso, por algún motivo, le hacía feliz—. Un abrazo de oso.

—Qué chiste más malo... —Se aferró más a su novio.

—Pues te estás riendo, ¿eh? —Le acarició la cabeza—. ¡Te estás riendo!

—¡Me hace gracia que te haga gracia a ti!

El osito no era lo único que no encajaba con la estética de la vida de Kurosawa. El mismo Adachi, simple y aburrido como era, no era el tipo de novio que nadie se esperaría para Kurosawa. Tampoco aquellos chistes tan tontos eran lo que niguna persona se imaginaría oír en boca del Kurosawa idílico que tenía encandilada a media oficina. Para Adachi, sin embargo, era aquella pequeña disonancia entre lo que Kurosawa aparentaba ser y quien era en realidad lo que hacía querer conocerle más y más. Por suerte, iba a tener todo el tiempo del mundo para poder hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé por qué me ha costado tanto escribir este capítulo. Realmente la idea la tengo desde hace semanas, pero ponerme a escribirla me ha llevado lo suyo... Quizás porque es demasiado cursi, ¡hasta para mí! En fin, me alegra haberlo completado antes de que saliese el último episodio de la serie. Uff, ¡qué ganas tengo de ver qué pasa! Voy a echar muchísimo de menos Cherry Magic, pero espero poder seguir escribiendo sobre esta serie durante mucho tiempo.
> 
> (For those of you who are using Google Translator to read this oneshot: for some reason Google translates "osito atractivo" as "cute teddy bear" sometimes, but that's not really what I'm trying to convey - the teddy bear is attractive and handsome -like Kurosawa!- rather than cute. A heartthrob)


	9. [Kurosawa] Azotea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurosawa tiene claro que Adachi (no) volverá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El 28 de diciembre, el Día de los Inocentes (el equivalente hispano del April Fool's Day), sería el día idóneo para algo gracioso y ligero. Tengo otro capítulo sobre Rokkaku y los kurodachis casi listo. 
> 
> ...Pero he preferido subir angst, jeje :) Está ambientado entre el capítulo 11 y el 12. Me ha encantado el final de Cherry Magic, pero he echado en falta algo más de angst en la primera mitad del episodio. Esta es una historia sobre nuestro amigo Kurosawa y su forma de llevar la ruptura.

Una parte de Kurosawa murió cuando Adachi cerró la puerta y se fue. Así, en apenas cinco minutos, había acabado el sueño más dulce y tierno que había tenido Kurosawa en su vida.

Kurosawa seguía arrodillado en el suelo, con la vista clavada en la puerta con la esperanza absurda de que Adachi volviese. No iba a volver. Claro que no iba a volver.

Lo último que merecía Adachi era tener que llorar amargamente porque no había nada que le aterrase más que seguir en una relación con Kurosawa. Verlo tan desconsolado, como si su amor fuese una maldición que lo consumía, fue todo lo que necesitó Kurosawa para pedirle —no, _suplicarle_ — que tomase una decisión que no le hiciese sufrir aún más. Si se quedase con él, Adachi estaría condenado a vivir sintiendo una culpa constante por ser poseedor de unos poderes que nunca había querido. Aunque siempre existiese la posibilidad de perderlos, a Kurosawa le horrorizaba la idea de que la primera vez de Adachi viniese marcada por la desesperación y por el miedo y no por el amor. Con poderes o sin ellos, Adachi sufriría junto a Kurosawa. Si su relación iba a traerle tanto dolor, era mejor acabar las cosas aquí y que cada uno siguiese su rumbo. Esa fue, de hecho, la decisión que tomó Adachi. Kurosawa iba a acatarla como si fuese una orden.

Entonces, si esa había sido la mejor opción, no entendía por qué Adachi parecía tan triste. Tampoco resultaba lógico sentir que acababa de cometer el mayor error de su vida.

Kurosawa le había prometido que jamás lo soltaría, ni siquiera aunque intentase escaparse. Le había prometido la mejor de las citas. Le había prometido todo lo que jamás le habría podido dar. Adachi no merecía estar con un hombre incapaz de cumplir con su palabra. Qué irónico que Adachi pensase que no era digno de estar con Kurosawa cuando la realidad era la opuesta; era Kurosawa el que nunca le llegaría a la suela de los zapatos a Adachi.

Qué tonto fue por pensar que lo suyo con Adachi no estaba condenado al fracaso. Era un amor imposible. Siempre lo había sido y lo seguiría siendo. Lo peor de todo era que había arrastrado al pobre Adachi a su delirio. No iba a perdonarse a sí mismo por haber caído en un acto tan egoísta y cruel. Adachi ahora estaría vagando por las calles como un alma en pena, solo y pasando frío, martirizándose como si tuviese la culpa de algo cuando su mayor error había sido ser amable con el hombre equivocado.

No había nada más demoledor que darse cuenta de que acababa de hacerle daño a la persona a la que más quería.

Se levantó del suelo y se secó las lágrimas. Siempre había soñado con una escena parecida a la que acababa de vivir; había fantaseado infinidad de veces con una cena romántica en la que él, de repente, se pondría de rodillas ante Adachi y le propondría matrimonio. Él, completamente sorprendido, se echaría a llorar y asentiría con decisión antes de confirmarle que pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos. Nunca se habría imaginado que su fantasía se haría realidad en forma de pesadilla.

Echó un vistazo a la cena más que copiosa que había preparado para celebrar esta ocasión especial. Había sacado varias ideas de Internet, de blogs llenos de consejos para idear la cena romántica perfecta. Kurosawa había querido lo más elegante, lo más refinado, lo más idílico para Adachi. No se dio cuenta de que Adachi, siendo como era, seguramente se hubiese puesto mucho más contento si le hubiese cocinado algo sencillo y tradicional. Para ser alguien que se jactaba conocerlo a la perfección, no parecía ser muy bueno a la hora de hacerlo feliz.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz. Quería deshacerse de todo este tipo de pensamientos. Lo único que quería era darse un baño y desconectar de la realidad. Luego, si le volviese el hambre, cenaría e iría directo a la cama. Cuanto antes terminase este infierno de día, mejor.

Decir que su plan salió bien a medias sería un tanto optimista de más.

*

Se despertó a las tres y media de la madrugada. No fue agradable mirar la hora en el móvil y encontrarse de lleno una foto de Adachi como fondo de pantalla. Si tuviese un mínimo de amor propio, borraría todas esas imágenes y vídeos que pretendían inmortalizar los buenos momentos que habían vivido juntos, pero Kurosawa, patético ante todo, se flageló a sí mismo rememorando los días que había pasado junto a Adachi.

Adachi parecía tan feliz en todas las fotografías. Kurosawa se preguntó si algún día Adachi volvería a sonreír así. Ojalá ahora estuviese durmiendo plácidamente en su cama y no torturándose como lo estaba haciendo Kurosawa en estos momentos.

—¿Qué es lo que ha salido mal...? —se preguntó, frotándose los ojos.

En todas esas imágenes Adachi tenía sus poderes. Seguramente le estuviese leyendo la mente a Kurosawa en todas esas fotografías donde estaban el uno al lado del otro, fundidos en un abrazo o dándose la mano como cualquier otra pareja de enamorados. Aun así, pese sus poderes, Adachi desbordaba tanta alegría que Kurosawa se preguntó cómo hacía la gente de su alrededor para no quedar deslumbrada por su luz.

Nada de lo que habían vivido juntos había sido una mentira. Adachi había sido feliz junto a él, así que quizás no era tan ridículo pensar que todo podría volver a ser como antes. Kurosawa lo acataría todo. Si Adachi no quisiese tocarlo nunca más, ni siquiera un roce de hombros o una palmadita en la espalda, Kurosawa lo aceptaría sin rechistar. Solo quería estar junto a Adachi.

Pero eso, por desgracia, no era lo que Adachi quería.

*

—Uy, menuda cara más larga me traes hoy —comentó, cómo no, Rokkaku.

A Kurosawa no le apetecía hablar con nadie. Tal vez le viniese bien despejar un poco la mente y dejarse embaucar por las conversaciones animadas y llenas de optimismo de Rokkaku. Por más que le costase soportarlo en ocasiones, ni Kurosawa podría negar que era difícil estar al lado de Rokkaku y no acabar sonriendo.

Aun así, Rokkaku no hacía milagros. Ni sus anécdotas sobre lo que le hubiese sucedido en el tren pudieron evitar que Kurosawa mirase de reojo al asiento de Adachi. Sus miradas se cruzaron. No sabía si debería levantar las cejas a modo de saludo, mostrarle una sonrisa cortés o fingir que no se había dado cuenta de que Adachi también lo estaba mirando a él. Devanarse los sesos resultó inútil; Adachi apartó la vista en cuanto Urabe le tocó el hombro para preguntarle algo.

Adachi tenía unas ojeras devastadoras. Parecía cansado. Kurosawa tenía la impresión de que ni siquiera había desayunado en condiciones. Verlo así de desolado, como si estuviese en el funeral de un ser querido, hizo crecer en Kurosawa la necesidad de correr hacia él y abrazarlo hasta que volviese a sonreír. No iba a poder perdonarse jamás a sí mismo por haber destrozado la sonrisa de Adachi.

—Ah, he encontrado por aquí cerca un sitio donde hacen unos _nikuman_ de muerte —dijo Rokkaku con un entusiasmo que, en circunstancias diferentes, habría resultado contagioso. Kurosawa lo miró sin ningún ápice de vida en sus ojos—. ¿Qué te parece si en la pausa para comer vamos Adachi, tú y yo? Estoy seguro de que os gustaría.

—Lo siento, tengo que hacer un recado —contestó con una sonrisa carente de luz alguna.

Qué falsa tenía que ser aquella sonrisa para que hasta Rokkaku se diese cuenta de que algo iba mal.

*

Kurosawa desayunó las sobras de la cena del otro día. Con la mente exhausta tras otra noche de desvelo, entendió que recalentar la comida era un esfuerzo sobrehumano que no se iba a molestar en tomar. Echó un vistazo a la pila de platos que seguían a la espera de ser fregados. Soltó un suspiro abrumador. Mejor no pensar en que jamás volvería a escuchar los cumplidos hiperbólicos que le lanzaba Adachi cada vez que le cocinaba algo. Mejor no pensar en cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando veía el plato sobre la mesa. Mejor no pensar en lo débil y fatigado que había parecido ayer, como si no hubiese probado bocado en días.

Mejor no pensar.

No pensar era imposible cuando sabía que mañana habría sido su primera cita con Adachi. La cita más maravillosa que podrían haberse imaginado. Quizás en un mundo más amable, Adachi y él contemplarían los fuegos artificiales desde la azotea del edificio Anton. Con sumo cuidado, como si fuese una reliquia, Kurosawa le daría el beso más dulce de todos. Le diría que lo quería, le prometería una vida llena de amor, le haría sentirse tan especial como realmente era.

Mañana Kurosawa iría al edificio Anton por no tirar el dinero a la basura. No habría nadie a su lado con quien pudiese compartir la experiencia de ver los fuegos artificiales. Iba a ser doloroso, pero también necesario; sería la despedida definitiva. Al darse cuenta de que estaba solo, podría por fin empezar a pasar página.

Eso era lo que _debería_ hacer, sí. Ya no solo por él, sino también por Adachi. Algún día, con suerte, podrían volver a tener una relación cordial como compañeros de trabajo. Tal y como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada entre ellos.

Se preguntó si eso era realmente lo que quería Adachi: una amnesia selectiva. Fingir que lo suyo había sido un sueño febril y no los dos meses más felices de la vida de Kurosawa. Cabía la posibilidad, por remota que fuese, de que Adachi ahora también estuviese en algún punto de la ciudad lamentándose de su decisión y pensando en que quería estar con Kurosawa.

Kurosawa se sintió tonto por barajar siquiera aquella posibilidad. Y más tonto se sintió al quedarse plantado ante un escaparate al ver unas plumas estilográficas que sabía que volverían loco a Adachi. Con lo entusiasta que era de los productos de papelería, no cabía duda de que quedaría prendado al ver aquellos dos bolígrafos rojizos con detalles dorados, perfectamente colocados en un estuche de diseño sobrio, pero elegante. Se imaginó a Adachi alabando su diseño ergonómico y la combinación exquisita de colores mientras Kurosawa, embelesado más por su voz que por los bolígrafos, le acariciaba el pelo con todo el amor que merecía.

Por más que quisiese convencerse a sí mismo de que _tenía_ que pasar página, lo que _quería_ era seguir escribiendo más y más capítulos de su historia junto a Adachi. Tal vez fuese una locura y se arrepintiese a los dos minutos, pero sintió la imperiosa necesidad de comprar aquellas plumas estilográficas y dárselas a Adachi. Podía hacerlo. Mañana, si todo salía bien, sería el día en el que volvería con Adachi.

*

La cancelación de los fuegos artificiales fue la puñalada que le atestó el destino para recordarle que Adachi y él no tenían ningún futuro juntos.

Era obvio que Adachi no iría al edificio Anton ahora que no iba a haber siquiera estaban los fuegos artificiales cómo único aliciente. No tendría sentido que lo hiciese. Seguramente preferiría quedarse en casa viendo una película o leyendo manga antes que ir a una azotea sin tener la certeza de que Kurosawa iba a estar ahí esperándole.

Kurosawa se quedó observando el estuche con bolígrafos a juego que había comprado ayer. Pensó en Adachi. No es que nunca hubiese dejado de hacerlo, pero esta vez se atrevió a pensar en él sin martirizarse por ello. Aunque puede que fuese ridículo ir al edificio Anton sin fuegos artificiales y después de haber roto, lo que era obvio a estas alturas de la vida es que Adachi era de todo salvo convencional. Fue por eso que Kurosawa cayó rendido a sus pies. Solo Adachi pudo tocarle el corazón aquella noche de hace siete años. Solo Adachi le sacó sus mejores sonrisas, le animó a ser él mismo, le aceptó tal y como era. Solo Adachi, nadie más.

Adachi merecía saber que nada de eso tuvo que ver con sus poderes, sino que fue él mismo —con su amabilidad, su sonrisa, su calidez, su humildad, con sus ganas de querer ser mejor persona— el que logró cautivar a Kurosawa de aquella manera.

Tal vez lo más parecido a la magia fuese el momento en el que Kurosawa cogió el estuche y se levantó del sofá. Tenía el presentimiento de que hoy vería a Adachi en el edificio Anton. Lo que su sentido común le dictaba, lo acallaban todos los recuerdos que había confeccionado junto a Adachi. Precisamente porque Adachi era el hombre más especial y maravilloso que había conocido en toda su vida, Kurosawa tuvo la esperanza (vacua, irracional, egoísta) de que estaría ahí esperándole.

Por un momento, quiso creer en sí mismo, en Adachi, en el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Nada de lo que habían vivido en estas últimas semanas había sido una mentira o un delirio demasiado realista. Podían con esto y con todo lo que se les viniese encima. Le ofrecería las plumas estilográficas a modo de anillos; sabía que Adachi querría que lo tragase la tierra antes de ir por ahí con un par de alianzas de compromiso. Los bolígrafos tendrían el valor que ellos quisiesen darles, independientemente de lo que opinase el resto de la gente. No hacía falta una cena cara en un restaurante de lujo ni un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales desde lo alto de una azotea. Solo necesitaban ser ellos mismos y estar juntos.

Eso sí que era un delirio, pero Kurosawa quiso darse el capricho de creérselo. Se mordió los labios, aterrado por lo que pudiese suceder, pero con una esperanza casi infantil que se negaba a abandonarle por más que su sentido común le chillase que lo que Adachi necesitaba era librarse de él y seguir con su vida. Si eso era realmente lo que Adachi deseaba, Kurosawa quería escucharlo de sus propios labios. Sin embargo, tuvo el presentimiento de que Adachi, tan loco y romanticón como el mismo Kurosawa, estaría en aquella azotea. Entonces Kurosawa se arrodillaría en el suelo de nuevo, esta vez con la intención de suplicarle que se quedase junto a él toda la vida. Sería un milagro que sucediese algo así, razonó Kurosawa, pero si algo había aprendido en estos días es que la magia era real.

Seguía sin tener bien claro si aquellas reflexiones eran fruto de la confianza que tenía en Adachi o de dolor disfrazado de optimismo tóxico. Le temblaban las piernas, pero estaba preparado para lo que pudiese suceder en el edificio Anton. Pasase lo que pasase, iba a cambiar drásticamente el rumbo de su vida. Podría acabar con el corazón roto o podría acabar pidiéndole a Adachi que pasase el resto de sus días junto a él, abrazándole hasta dejarle sin respiración, poniendo un parche en todas las promesas que se negaba a seguir desgarrando.

Hacía frío en la calle. Esperaba que Adachi se hubiese abrigado bien.

Kurosawa se sintió como un chiquillo temblando ante su primera visita a la casa del terror, aunque realmente no hubiese nada en la fachada del edificio Anton que resultase imponente. Si Adachi realmente estaba en la azotea, seguramente podría escuchar el latido del corazón de Kurosawa desde allí arriba. Era ensordecedor. Tragó saliva y tocó el estuche con las plumas como si fuesen un talismán.

Tuvo la certeza, aunque solo le durase unas milésimas de segundo, de que estaba a punto de ver a Adachi en lo alto de la azotea. No sabría ni qué decirle ni qué hacer. No sabría siquiera si tendría el valor de creerse que quien estaba ante él era el Adachi de verdad y no una ilusión retorcida de su mente. No sabría nada de nada, salvo que querría aferrarse a esa corazonada tanto como querría aferrarse a Adachi.

Ahí estaba Adachi, contemplándole como si fuese un espectro.

Era innegable que una parte de Kurosawa había muerto cuando Adachi había cerrado la puerta y se había marchado, pero ahora había vuelto a la vida al ver a Adachi tan desesperado como él, al borde del frenesí por arreglar algo que nunca debería haberse roto.


	10. [Kurodachi] Ropa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No hay nada como ir de compras y hacer el payaso en los probadores.

Las rebajas traían consigo la oportunidad perfecta para comprar ropa nueva. A Adachi no le hacía gracia la idea de gastarse el dinero en ropa cuando sentía que no le hacía falta y mucho menos ir a tiendas abarrotadas para morir aplastado en medio del gentío. Quizás era por eso que aún hoy en día, con treinta años a sus espaldas, seguía usando la ropa que le había comprado su madre cuando aún era un estudiante universitario a punto de entrar en la veintena. Las pocas prendas que había comprado por cuenta propia a lo largo de estos últimos años las había adquirido al tuntún por Internet, lo cual explicaba —según Kurosawa, al menos— que todo le quedase varias tallas más grande.

A Adachi se le daban bien muchas cosas, pero comprar ropa no era una de ellas. Menos mal que tenía un novio que estaría más que dispuesto a ayudarle.

—Podríamos comprar ropa a juego —comentó Kurosawa con tono cantarín—. ¿Qué te parece la idea? Ni siquiera tiene por qué ser ropa de calle; podemos comprar pijamas o ropa de estar por casa.

Adachi no pudo evitar acordarse de las fantasías de Kurosawa en las que, en efecto, iban con pijamas a juego, tal y como lo haría cualquiera de las parejitas pastelosas que salían en la televisión. La idea le resultaba vergonzosa, pero no tanto como para rechazarla cuando saltaba a la vista que a Kurosawa le estaba dando años de vida el imaginárselos vistiendo igual. Además, era imposible decirle no a una sonrisa tan adorable como la suya.

*

El primer paso era escoger una tienda. Era obvio que Adachi no iba a querer ir a un centro comercial, repleto de parejitas, familias y —lo peor de todo— grupos de adolescentes, pero tampoco es que le entusiasmase la idea de ir a las tiendas caras con nombres de diseñadores europeos que tanto fascinaban a Kurosawa. Sabía perfectamente que le daría un infarto nada más ver el precio de la prenda más barata. Podía imaginar claramente a Kurosawa interesándose por unos calcetines de oferta que costaban “solamente” tres mil yenes. Mejor no pensar en eso.

—No te preocupes. He buscado en Internet algunos sitios que se ajustan más a tu forma de ser —Kurosawa, demostrando ser una vez más el mejor novio del mundo, le mostró el listado que había elaborado con las tiendas cuyos escaparates no le provocarían una taquicardia a Adachi.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Adachi tras soltar una risa floja.

—Pues que son tiendas que no están demasiado céntricas ni en las que suela haber mucha gente. Además, sé que te ponen nervioso las marcas caras, así que me he asegurado de que la ropa que vendan aquí sea asequible.

—Estás en todo. —Adachi le sonrió y le dio un dio un beso en la mejilla—. Gracias, Kurosawa.

—No hay de qué —Kurosawa lo deleitó con una sonrisa cautivadora—. Ya verás, te voy a enseñar lo divertido que es comprar ropa.

Tal vez ir de compras con Kurosawa no fuese a estar del todo mal.

*

La primera tienda a la que fueron estaba en un punto tan recóndito de la ciudad que Adachi se preguntó cómo había dado Kurosawa con ella. No es que estuviese en medio de la nada, pero sí a casi quince minutos de la parada de metro más cercana. Lejos de ser un inconveniente, ellos lo vieron como la oportunidad idónea para pasear de la mano sin miedo a que algún extraño les dedicase una mirada cargada de recelo o, en algunos casos, de preocupación cada vez que empezaban a reírse a carcajada limpia con la primera tontería que se les pasase por la cabeza.

En el escaparate se podían apreciar prendas tanto de hombre como de mujer. Era el tipo de conjuntos que se podrían encontrar en revistas de moda o en la cuenta de Instagram de la hermana de Kurosawa. No es que a Adachi le pareciese feo ese estilo, pero aquel tipo de ropa era más propia de alguien joven y moderno como Minato que de un treintañero tímido y simplón como él.

A Kurosawa, por otro lado, le sentaría bien cualquier cosa que se pusiese.

—¿Entramos? —preguntó Kurosawa con una sonrisa tranquila. Demasiado tranquila.

Aquella era la cara de un hombre que estaba fantaseando con los modelitos que podría probarse su novio.

La tienda por dentro no estaba nada mal; los pasillos eran lo suficientemente espaciosos como para que los clientes pudiesen mirar la ropa sin estarse aplastando los unos a los otros. A mayores, los productos estaban perfectamente ordenados, no como en las tiendas que frecuentaba su madre, donde estaba toda la ropa mezclada, al tuntún, y era prácticamente imposible encontrar nada. Si su madre era capaz de encontrar algo era porque llevaba años de experiencia a sus espaldas, pero para Adachi sería más sencillo encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Un jersey azul llamó la atención de Adachi. Era bastante sencillo, sin mensajes en inglés de ningún tipo ni ningún estampado llamativo.

—Te quedaría bien —comentó Kurosawa—. ¿Quieres probártelo?

Esa era la intención de Adachi hasta que se fijó en el precio. La sonrisa se le esfumó del rostro. Dejó el jersey en su sitio y se dio la vuelta con la esperanza de que las demás prendas fuesen más asequibles. Sabía que para Kurosawa apoquinar ocho mil yenes por un jersey de lo más básico no suponía ningún problema, pero Adachi tenía una relación con el dinero más difícil. En primer lugar, porque no le sobraba.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿No te convence el jersey? —Kurosawa lo siguió con mirada curiosa y sin dejar de imaginarse a Adachi con aquella prenda. Era un estilo sobrio, pero elegante.

—Es un poco... _caro_.

Al igual que fueron caros los pantalones que miró a continuación, o la chaqueta vaquera, o la camiseta que tenía una bola de arroz dibujada en el centro. Se le vino a la mente la voz de Kurosawa, más dulce y melodiosa que ninguna otra, asegurándole que había buscado tiendas con precios asequibles. No, culpar a Kurosawa estaría mal; el pobre se había esforzado en confeccionar un listado de tiendas que pudiesen ser del agrado de Adachi. Además, cabía la posibilidad de que Kurosawa encontrase algo que le gustase para sí mismo.

—Bueno, todo esto forma parte de la nueva colección —dijo Kurosawa—. Normal que el precio sea algo más caro. Por ahí, al fondo de todo, deberían estar los productos rebajados. ¿Echamos un vistazo?

Kurosawa parecía ilusionado por mirar ropa, así que no era la mejor ocasión para que Adachi se viniese abajo porque todo, absolutamente todo lo que había ojeado hasta el momento, se saliese de su presupuesto. Iba a dejar guiarse por Kurosawa, gurú de la moda, y rezar por que hubiese en algún punto de la tienda alguna prenda mínimamente barata que se pudiese llevar a casa.

La suerte tuvo la bondad de sonreírle con ternura al poner ante sus ojos una chaqueta de entretiempo perfecta. Era buena, bonita y barata. Con ella hasta parecería un poco más elegante y no desentonaría tanto cuando estuviese junto a su novio. Rebosante de ilusión por el hallazgo, Adachi se volvió para enseñárselo a Kurosawa, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

Tras unos segundos de confusión, Adachi logró vislumbrar la figura de Kurosawa en la sección de últimas oportunidades. Estaba quieto ante una prenda, sin quitarle la vista de encima ni por un segundo. Adachi, ya por mera curiosidad, se acercó a él para ver qué era lo que le había llamado tan poderosamente la atención.

Era un suéter. Un suéter de rayas de color rojo pasión, amarillo pollo y verde fosforito. En el lado derecho, había un bolsillo peludo que, por algún motivo que Adachi nunca podría comprender, tenía estampado de leopardo. El diseño general era cuestionable, pero era posible que hubiese alguien en el mundo al que le gustase aquella combinación tan estridente. Quizás a Rokkaku. Lo del bolsillo, sin embargo, difícilmente podría agradar a alguien.

A Adachi le empezaron a doler los ojos. Se los frotó con cuidado.

Kurosawa permanecía impasible.

—Deberías probártelo —dijo Kurosawa con una seriedad apabullante.

Adachi lo miró fijamente. Luego al suéter. A Kurosawa le empezó a temblar la ceja.

—¡Me estás tomando el pelo! —Adachi rompió a reír.

—Pruébatelo —insistió Kurosawa con su fachada seria más fracturada que nunca.

—Es horrible —Adachi se mordió los labios para evitar seguir riéndose. Lo último que quería era que uno de los dependientes viniese a llamarles la atención por ser demasiado escandalosos.

—Por eso mismo.

Dicho eso, Kurosawa le hizo entrega del suéter feo y se tapó rápido la boca con las manos para que no se le escapase una risa tonta. Cuando Adachi hizo ademán de colocarlo en su sitio, Kurosawa juntó las palmas de las manos y señaló con la cabeza la dirección en la que se encontraban los probadores. No había persona lo suficientemente fuerte en este mundo como para resistirse a los encantos de Kurosawa.

Adachi no iba a mentir: se lo estaba pasando en grande. Era la primera vez en su vida que se dirigía a los probadores con algo de ilusión y no como si estuviese de camino al matadero. 

Había un cartel que advertía que solo se permitía el acceso de una persona por probador. Kurosawa, muy a su pesar, iba a tener que contentarse con esperar fuera, con su risa boba como única acompañante. Adachi, que a estas alturas lo conocía como a la palma de su mano, sabía que en cuanto saliese del probador se iba a encontrar con la cámara del móvil de Kurosawa dirigida hacia él. Lo veía venir. Aunque sabía que iba a ser humillante, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerle reír tanto como se merecía. Lo más importante para Adachi, más que comprar ropa nueva, era disfrutar de una tarde divertida juntos.

Adachi se miró en el espejo. Estaba clarísimo que a Kurosawa le iba a dar un ataque de risa en cuanto lo viese hecho un adefesio. Se mordió los labios, presa tanto de la vergüenza como de la expectación; a fin de cuentas, no había nada más adorable que ver a Kurosawa riéndose como si le fuese la vida en ello.

—Qué cosa más fea... —murmuró Adachi por lo bajinis, aún asombrado por su reflejo en el espejo. Aquel estilo tan rocambolesco le hacía parecer una persona completamente distinta.

—Quiero verte —canturreó Kurosawa, en voz baja, desde fuera.

Adachi deseó que no hubiese nadie más aparte de Kurosawa ahí fuera. Una cosa era hacer el ganso con su novio y otra muy distinta era humillarse delante de varios desconocidos. Tragó saliva. Abrió la cortina y se expuso al mundo enfundado en el mayor crimen visual jamás cometido.

Cómo no, Kurosawa lo estaba grabando. Qué tonto era y qué enamorado estaba Adachi de él. Fue encantador, por no decir entrañable, cómo Kurosawa se le quedó mirando como si fuese una criatura mitológica y tan aterrado como asombrado por la audacia de quien hubiese diseñado aquel suéter. Una persona capaz de concebir una prenda que hiciese que un chico tan atractivo como Adachi pareciese un espantapájaros merecía el ostracismo.

Aquella indignación inicial pronto dio paso a una carcajada. Kurosawa, aún grabándolo todo, se tuvo que tapar la boca con su mano libre. Aquel vídeo iba a quedar terrible, pero Adachi tenía ganas de verlo solo por tener inmortalizada la risa boba de su novio.

—Estás guapísimo —Kurosawa fingió estar serio. Podría parecer creíble si no le estuviesen cayendo los lagrimones mejilla abajo.

Esto no iba a quedar así. Adachi volvió al probador, se quitó el jersey y salió de nuevo con una actitud desafiante; era el momento de escoger una prenda espantosa para su novio. Kurosawa lo siguió como un patito a su madre, extasiado con lo feliz que parecía Adachi en estos instantes. Su pequeño plan para levantarle el ánimo parecía haber sido todo un éxito. Qué concentrado estaba mientras buscaba entre un mar de perchas el artículo idóneo para que Kurosawa perdiese la dignidad. Era adorable.

—Toma —Adachi le dio una camisa.

Por supuesto, no era una camisa cualquiera; tenía lentejuelas naranjas y verdes y dejaba al descubierto el ombligo, si bien por detrás era tan larga que debía de llegar un poco por debajo del trasero. Por si no fuera suficiente castigo, Adachi decidió rematar el conjunto con unos pantalones de chándal grises que podrían sentar estupendamente a alguien tan menudo como Rokkaku, pero que quedarían ridículos en un grandullón como Kurosawa.

El angelito de Kurosawa se había convertido en un demonio.

—No sabía que podías ser tan malo —dijo Kurosawa con un movimiento sensual de cejas—. Me gusta.

—Ve al probador, anda —contestó Adachi entre risas para ocultar su timidez. A estas alturas seguía sin poder resistirse ante los encantos de las cejas bailongas de Kurosawa.

Kurosawa no estaba acostumbrado a dejarse llevar hasta el punto de hacer el ridículo ante los demás y mucho menos de manera consciente. Por muy extraño que sonase reconocerlo, estar haciendo el tonto con su novio en una tienda de ropa estaba siendo el chute de adrenalina que no sabía que necesitaba. Tal vez su hermana tuviese razón cuando afirmaba que se tomaba la vida demasiado en serio y que necesitaba liberar la tensión acumulada.

La voz juiciosa de su hermana resonó en su mente mientras se miraba al espejo.

Adiós, adrenalina. Hola, vergüenza. 

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Adachi desde fuera.

—Si salgo con esto puesto, dejarás de quererme.

—Sabes bien que eso no va a pasar —respondió con un tono amable.

Tenía que hacer esto por Adachi. Con una expresión cargada de decisión, abrió la cortina y salió como un actor a escena. Adachi tenía la boca abierta de par en par, al igual que un par de adolescentes que pasaron por detrás de él y que comentaban lo atractivo que les parecía Kurosawa pese a que parecía haber escapado de un circo particularmente cutre.

Adachi tragó saliva. Daba igual lo horripilante que fuese la ropa; a Kurosawa todo le quedaba bien y esta era la prueba definitiva. Incluso cuando la ropa no era de su talla. No, especialmente cuando no era de su talla.

—¿Me sigues queriendo? —preguntó Kurosawa con ojos de cachorrillo.

Fue eso, y no la ropa ridícula, lo que hizo carcajear a Adachi. Kurosawa volvió al probador y Adachi, aún entre risas, lo señaló acusadoramente.

—¡No vale! ¡No me has dejado ni hacerte una foto! —protestó Adachi.

Adachi permaneció en el pasillo de los probadores y sacó el teléfono móvil para poder guardar un recuerdo de lo que sin duda era uno de los momentos más vergonzantes de Kurosawa. Lo que no tuvo en cuenta es que Kurosawa, para sorpresa de nadie, tenía el don de ser fotogénico fuese cual fuese el contexto y esta no iba a ser la excepción. Posó como si fuese un modelo. Su mirada intensa y su boca entreabierta eran lo suficientemente poderosas como para desviar la atención del atuendo más que cuestionable que llevaba puesto.

—Estás haciendo trampas —Adachi miró indignado las fotografías. No había duda alguna: Kurosawa era inmune a la fealdad.

Casi para demostrar las sospechas de Adachi, Kurosawa guiñó el ojo. Su sonrisa traviesa destellaba más que todas las lentejuelas juntas.

—Voy a cambiarme, que me va a entrar el frío —Kurosawa se señaló el vientre, que seguía al descubierto, y cerró la cortina.

La abrió a los cinco segundos para asomar la cabeza y mirar a Adachi con gesto indescifrable.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Adachi, aún en el pasillo.

—Necesito que me ayudes con una cosa —Kurosawa sacó el brazo para hacerle un gesto a Adachi.

—No me digas que no puedes quitarte los pantalones —Adachi contuvo la risa.

—Has ido a escogerme la talla más pequeña de todas, ¿eh? —Kurosawa lo encandiló con el tipo de sonrisa que solamente estaba dirigida a él. Adachi giró la cabeza para cerciorarse de que no había nadie a su alrededor. Una dependienta les lanzó una mirada furtiva—. Pero no es eso.

Casualidad o no (probablemente no), una voz muy amable recordó por megafonía que solamente podía acceder una persona por probador y que, en caso de necesitar ayuda de cualquier tipo, el personal estaría encantado de ayudar a la clientela.

—Mete la cabeza —indicó Kurosawa.

Adachi vaciló antes de obedecer y meter la cabeza, y solamente la cabeza, en el cubículo. Lo único que se encontró fue con las manazas de Kurosawa alrededor de sus mejillas y atrayéndolo hacia sí para plantarle un beso exprés. Adachi, hechizado por el momento, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y sacó la cabeza del probador. La dependienta, por suerte, no les estaba prestando atención.

—Ya está. Muchas gracias por su inestimable ayuda, señor Adachi —dijo la voz de Kurosawa desde dentro del probador. Dicho eso, soltó la más tonta de las risitas. Sabía que acababa de cometer una travesura más propia de un adolescente que de un treintañero y lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

Adachi se tocó los labios, sonriente. Sí, Kurosawa estuvo en lo cierto cuando aseguró que ir de compras con él sería divertido. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Os imagináis que se van de la tienda sin comprar nada?


	11. [Rokkaku+Kurosawa] Papi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rokkaku llama sin querer "papi" a Kurosawa.

Nadie en la oficina, y mucho menos el propio Rokkaku, estaba mentalmente preparado para procesar lo que acababa de decir en alto.

—Gracias, papi —dijo Rokkaku tras recibir ayuda por parte de Kurosawa.

_Papi_. Había dos formas de interpretar aquella palabra y no estaba muy claro cuál era más vergonzante. Rokkaku, el protagonista indiscutible de este desliz, se quedó congelado al escuchar su propia voz diciendo algo tan ridículo. Le iba a resultar imposible volver a mirar a Kurosawa a la cara en lo que quedase de día. Adachi lo contempló con algo de pena y probablemente, siendo tan bueno como era, estuviese pensando en algo que decir para aliviar el ambiente tenso lo antes posible.

Por suerte para todos, Kurosawa era un maestro en el arte de fingir que no había pasado nada.

—No hay de qué, hijo mío —Kurosawa, con una sonrisa de veinte mil quilates, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Rokkaku y le dio un apretoncito.

Asunto zanjado. O eso es lo que habría pensado cualquiera que no conociese bien a Kurosawa; Adachi más adelante confesaría que había visto en el destello de sus ojos que este hombre tenía intención de pasárselo en grande.

*

Kurosawa no era el único que tenía ganas de divertirse un poco a costa de Rokkaku. Urabe, haciendo gala de una sonrisa diabólica, se le quedó mirando mientras hacía unas fotocopias que no tardaría en endosarle a Adachi.

—Conque “papi”, ¿eh? —Urabe le guiñó el ojo.

—Por favor, olvídalo ya —Rokkaku protestó—. Que tampoco es para tanto.

—No te preocupes, es normal. —Urabe asintió con aire solemne—. Mi hija de cuatro años a veces también llama “mamá” a su profesora.

Rokkaku no apreciaba estar al mismo nivel que una niña de cuatro años, pero sabía que lo peor que podía hacer ahora mismo era indignarse y darle a Urabe más motivos para reírse de él. Menos mal que llegó Kurosawa para ir a buscarlo y llevárselo a la reunión con el señor Takayama.

—Rokkaku, ¿estás listo? —Kurosawa echó un vistazo al reloj. Rokkaku nunca se había alegrado tanto de tener que recorrer media ciudad para una charla insustancial de media hora.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos allá, Kurosawa!

—¿Qué pasa, ya no lo llamas “papi”? —Urabe recogió las fotocopias y soltó una risita nada inocente.

—Venga, no es momento de ponerse a hacer bromas —aseguró Kurosawa con tono severo. Rokkaku lo miró con adoración, pensando en lo increíble que era poder compartir trabajo con un hombre tan maravilloso y bueno—. Además, no me gusta que nadie se meta con mi hijo.

Rokkaku enterró la cara en las manos y soltó un chillido de lo más patético. Menos mal que nadie iba a ser capaz de oírlo debido a la carcajada casi ensordecedora de Urabe, que probablemente acabase partido en dos como siguiese doblándose así mientras reía y reía.

*

—Joé, Kurosawa y Urabe no paran de meterse conmigo —Rokkaku frunció el ceño.

Lo único que había animado un poco su humor de perros era el hecho de que Adachi, una de las pocas personas de esta oficina en las que podía confiar, le había dado media bola de arroz. Sí que estaba rica, sí. Ahora entendía por qué Adachi siempre iba a la misma tienda a comprar el almuerzo. Es más, había comprado dos bolas, pero confesó que una de ellas era para Kurosawa.

Eso sí que era una amistad sólida, sí. Tan sólida que desaparecieron en misteriosas circunstancias porque “tenían un asunto que tratar”. Menos mal que al menos ahí estaba Fujisaki para consolarle cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Yo creo que eso es algo bueno, ¿no? —comentó Fujisaki con una sonrisa amable. Rokkaku no quería faltar al respeto a alguien a quien tanto apreciaba, pero no pudo evitar mirarla con algo de desdén—. Quiero decir, Kurosawa siempre se esfuerza mucho por ser encantador tanto con los clientes como con sus compañeros. ¿No es buena señal que contigo sea más natural?

—¿Insinúas que —Sus ojos pasaron a ser purpurina— me ve como un amigo?

No en vano Kurosawa y él pasaban mucho tiempo juntos e incluso habían cenado juntos en casa de Adachi. Era verdad que él, como mentor tácito de Rokkaku, era a veces estricto, pero lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones para que Rokkaku se convirtiese en un empleado tan eficiente y exitoso como él. Y nunca —¡nunca!— abusaba de su poder para encasquetarle a Rokkaku tareas que no eran competencia suya ni lo menospreciaba por tener menos experiencia que él. Era una bellísima persona tanto por dentro como por fuera y por eso significó tanto para Rokkaku sopesar la idea de que alguien tan extraordinario pudiese considerarlo amigo suyo.

Un amigo, a fin de cuentas, era un igual.

—Eso se lo tendrías que preguntar a Kurosawa —Fujisaki se rio en voz baja, tapándose la boca con la mano.

—¿Preguntarme el qué?

Rokkaku por poco dio una pirueta en el asiento al escuchar la voz de Kurosawa casi pegada a su oreja. A su lado, casi a modo de sombra, Adachi contemplaba a Kurosawa como una adolescente a su cantante favorito. Comprensible.

Tal vez Adachi fuese la persona más capacitada para entender a Rokkaku. Desde que empezó a pasar más tiempo con Kurosawa, fue ganando confianza en sí mismo y abriéndose más a los demás. Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado en cuestión de meses y, aunque sin duda la mayor parte del mérito radicaba en los esfuerzos del propio Adachi, Rokkaku sabía que Kurosawa también había jugado un papel importante. Rokkaku quería pensar que su situación no era demasiado diferente; aunque aún le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, gracias a los empujoncitos (metafóricos y en ocasiones literales) de Kurosawa estaba cada vez más cerca de llegar a su meta.

Rokkaku se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo. Sin duda alguna, él veía a Kurosawa como su mentor, pero Adachi parecía tenerlo en una categoría completamente diferente. Pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que era imposible que se viesen el uno al otro como meros compañeros de trabajo. Incluso, se atrevería a decir Rokkaku, parecía algo más que una amistad corriente y moliente.

—En realidad, creo que me gustaría preguntarle algo a Adachi.

—¿A mí? —Adachi, sorprendido, tomó asiento al mismo tiempo que Kurosawa. Rokkaku pensó, no sin algo de asombro, que estos dos podrían ser una pareja de baile estupenda. O incluso de natación sincronizada.

—¿Qué es Kurosawa para ti? —preguntó Rokkaku con inocencia.

No había nada en aquella pregunta que justificase la reacción desproporcionada de los allí presentes; Fujisaki, con los ojos de hito en hito, apretó los labios con fuerza y dirigió la mirada a Kurosawa y luego a Adachi como si estuviesen disputando un partido de tenis; Adachi pareció atragantarse con su propia saliva, tan desubicado como si acabase de despertar en la cama de un desconocido.

El único normal era Kurosawa, que no tenía expresión alguna en el rostro. Ni siquiera pestañeaba. Ni respiraba.

Bueno, eso tampoco es que fuese muy normal.

—¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo? —Rokkaku miró a los tres algo intrigado de más.

—Kurosawa es... Bueno, Kurosawa es muy especial para mí —respondió Adachi con un tomate por cara.

—Y tú para mí, Adachi —contestó Kurosawa como si estuviese dando el “sí, quiero” en su propia boda.

Kurosawa y Adachi se quedaron mirando el uno al otro fijamente durante varios segundos que para Rokkaku, enemigo del silencio, resultaron eternos.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Si es que lo sabía! —exclamó Rokkaku—. ¡Sois como hermanos, tal cual!

Rokkaku no entendió qué le resultó tan gracioso a Fujisaki.

—Tal vez “hermanos” no sea la palabra más adecuada —dijo Fujisaki con la risa aún en los labios—, pero en cierto modo sí que son como una familia, ¿no?

—Sí, bueno... —Adachi se rascó la nuca.

—Una familia bien avenida —Kurosawa mostró una de esas sonrisas que le formaban arruguitas en el contorno de los ojos. A Rokkaku le recordaba a un acordeón.

No sonaba mal aquella idea. Era verdad que todos ellos habían pasado de ser un grupo de compañero de trabajo que se llevaban excepcionalmente bien a algo más íntimo y cálido. Como una familia, efectivamente.

—Kurosawa sería el padre de la familia, sin duda. —Rokkaku se atusó su barba inexistente—. Fujisaki sería la típica hermana mayor responsable que siempre cuida de los demás.

—Tú entonces serías mi hermano pequeño, ¿no? —Fujisaki sonrió.

—¡Eso mismo!

—¿Y Adachi? —preguntó Kurosawa con aire travieso. Adachi lo fulminó con la mirada.

Rokkaku miró a Adachi con detenimiento, cavilando qué rol podría desempeñar él en su pequeña familia. Adachi tragó saliva y jugueteó con sus dedos.

—Adachi... —Rokkaku cerró los ojos, concentrándose al máximo en la pregunta del millón—. ¡Ah, ya sé! Adachi sería el hámster.

—¿¿El hámster?? —Adachi abrió tanto la boca que le podría caber un puño.

—El hámster —repitió Kurosawa por lo bajinis, tapándose la boca con la mano con muy poco disimulo.

—Bueno, dicen que las mascotas son una parte importante de la familia —comentó Fujisaki como si ella no estuviese también conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

No es que a Rokkaku le hiciese gracia la comparación (más que nada, porque el parecido era francamente razonable), pero se dejó contagiar por la risa de su familia.

*

—No me puedo creer que comparases a Adachi con un hámster. —Kurosawa, sentado a su lado en el taxi, sonrió satisfecho—. Bien hecho.

Tocaba otra reunión con un cliente bastante complicado, el señor Murayama. Tenía una imprenta que, al contrario que su personalidad, era humilde a más no poder. Aun así, Toyokawa no hacía ascos a ningún tipo de colaboración con nadie siempre y cuando pudiese traer un beneficio mutuo. A Rokkaku aún le quedaba mucho que aprender a la hora de lidiar con clientes difíciles, de modo que acoplarse a Kurosawa y observar cada uno de sus movimientos iba a servirle de mucha ayuda.

Le gustaba que Kurosawa le dijese que hacía las cosas bien y que diese entender, aunque fuese de manera muy sutil, que estaba orgulloso de él. Ahora bien, se sentiría más contento consigo mismo si lo hubiese elogiado por algo relativo al trabajo y no por haber comparado a Adachi con una mascota, pero menos daba una piedra.

—¿Vas a meterte con él tal y como lo hiciste conmigo cuando te llamé “papi” sin querer? —Rokkaku arrugó la nariz—. Eres un poco malo.

—No fui yo el que lo llamó hámster —contestó con una sonrisa capaz de producir energía solar.

—Bueno, eso es verdad... —Se abrazó a su bolso—. Kurosawa, te metes con Adachi porque sois uña y carne, ¿no?

—Sí, claro. —Kurosawa miró la hora en el móvil. A Rokkaku no le dio tiempo a echarle un vistazo a su fondo de pantalla—. No se me ocurriría bromear así con alguien que no sea cercano a mí.

—¿Entonces —Rokkaku le agarró el hombro a Kurosawa— te metes conmigo porque también me tienes confianza?

Aquella pregunta debió de pillar a Kurosawa desprevenido, a juzgar por su cara de sorpresa. Era como si le acabasen de informar de una herencia millonaria por parte de un familiar que no sabía ni que existía.

Ojalá Rokkaku pudiese leerle la mente para saber qué estaba pensando en aquellos segundos. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar descifrar el movimiento errático de sus cejas. Desde luego, este hombre hablaba más con el ceño que con la boca. A veces Rokkaku lo había pillado lanzándole miraditas a Adachi y conversando con él mediante el movimiento de las cejas. Tal vez fuese un código propio que tenían entre ellos. 

No fue hasta pasados dos siglos —según el cronómetro interno de Rokkaku— que la expresión de Kurosawa se suavizó.

—¿Qué padre no tendría confianza con su hijo? —Kurosawa, con una sonrisa burlona y ojos amables, le acarició la cabeza. 

Fueron esa respuesta esquiva y esa muestra gratuita de cariño todo lo que necesitó Rokkaku para emanar más luz con la mirada que el más potente de los faros. Pocas cosas más gratificantes había en esta vida que sentirse tan querido por una de las personas más increíbles y hermosas del universo. Desde luego, pegarse a Kurosawa como a una lapa durante el último año había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en toda su vida. No iba a separarse de él jamás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el dichoso capítulo sobre Rokkaku del que hablé hace unas semanas. Menuda guerra me dio. La verdad es que no estoy satisfecha con el resultado final, pero lo subo igual porque siempre cabe la posibilidad de que a alguien le guste.
> 
> Por cierto, el taxista debió de quedarse a cuadros. Normal.


	12. [Kurodachi] Lunar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi descubre que Kurosawa también tiene un lunar en el cuello.

Kurosawa tenía tal fijación con uno de los lunares de Adachi que rayaba en lo inquietante. No es que Adachi se considerase atractivo, pero quería pensar que había partes de su cuerpo más interesantes que una triste manchita redonda en la nuca. Aunque, bien pensado, pocas cosas había más propias de Kurosawa que irse a maravillarse precisamente con algo insignificante y al que nadie más haría caso. Solo hacía falta ver con quién estaba saliendo.

Se tocó el lunar y pensó en cómo Kurosawa se mordía los labios cada vez que estaba a punto de besárselo. Por muy extraña que le pareciese la fascinación de su novio por aquel lunar, tampoco iba a negar que la veía como una rareza adorable. Sonrió con timidez al preguntarse si debería empezar a fijarse más en los lunares de Kurosawa. Tal vez se llevase una sorpresa agradable.

*

Poco tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de un lunar en la nuca de Kurosawa. Si tuviese que definirlo con pocas palabras, diría que era redondo y oscuro, como la inmensa mayoría de los lunares. Sexy, lo que se dice sexy, no era. Era un lunar estándar, de los de toda la vida.

Siguió mirándolo. Adachi debió de ser menos sutil de lo que creía, porque Kurosawa, hasta hace unos segundos enfrascado en la lectura de la reseña de una espátula, se le quedó mirando con curiosidad. Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Adachi fue saludarle con la mano. Tal vez habría sido un poco menos extraño si no estuviesen en el mismo sofá, a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Por suerte, Kurosawa —que era un amor de hombre, pero también muy suyo— se limitó a devolverle el saludo.

Adachi volvió la vista a su Nintendo Switch, pero ni el Growlithe que acababa de atrapar podía distraerlo del lunar. No iba a mirar otra vez, no. Además, tampoco había mucho interés en aquella marquita negra.

A saber adónde estaba mirando Adachi para tardar en darse cuenta de que Kurosawa estaba conteniendo una risa tonta. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, Kurosawa sonrió como si acabase de ganar la lotería y le lanzó un beso.

Como Kurosawa empezase a sospechar algo, iba a ser el fin de Adachi.

*

La mente de Adachi lo traicionó al preguntarse si disfrutaría tanto besando aquel lunar tanto como Kurosawa cuando le comía el suyo a besos. Si aquello de por sí solo no era suficiente bochorno, su cerebro siguió torturándolo con recuerdos de los labios de su novio en su cuello.

Iba a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto.

*

Kurosawa estaba secándose el pelo en el cuarto de baño tras darse una ducha rápida. Adachi, decidido, se levantó del sofá y fue directo hacia él con un objetivo bien claro: sorprenderlo con un beso en el lunar. Siendo Kurosawa como era, probablemente se derretiría bajo sus labios y luego estaría una semana entera con un buen humor que más de uno querría para sí.

Ahí estaba Kurosawa, tarareando una canción que apenas podía escucharse por el ruido del secador. Adachi estaba al acecho. Lunar a la vista.

Ajeno a absolutamente todo lo que le rodeaba, Kurosawa se dio media vuelta y golpeó (sin querer, pero lo golpeó) a Adachi con su secador de lujo en toda la coronilla.

—¡No, Adachi! —Kurosawa se apresuró a desenchufar el aparato y atender a Adachi como si estuviese moribundo—. Lo siento, mi vida, no me di cuenta de que estabas ahí. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Tras cerciorarse de que Adachi seguía vivo y que no había perdido neuronas en el proceso, Kurosawa le acarició la cabeza con cariño y fue dejándole besos en la frente.

—Para que se te vaya el dolor antes. —Kurosawa le levantó el flequillo para besarlo mejor. Realmente el golpe lo había recibido en la coronilla, pero no iba a ser Adachi el que objetase—. Pobrecito mío.

Pegando bien a Adachi a su cuerpo y sujetándole la cara, Kurosawa fue dejándole besos por las mejillas, por el puente de la nariz, por la comisura de los labios. Adachi lo único que pudo hacer fue pasar sus brazos por la cintura de Kurosawa y dejarse mimar. Aunque pudiese parecer mentira, era verdad que los besos de Kurosawa tenía propiedades curativas y habían aliviado el dolor en tiempo récord. Quizás el poder del amor fuese más literal de lo que él creía.

—¿Te sigue doliendo? —preguntó Kurosawa mientras le acariciaba la nariz con la suya propia. Adachi estaba demasiado ensimismado en su nube de felicidad como para sentir vergüenza ajena— Dime dónde quieres que te bese.

—Aquí —Adachi se señaló los labios.

Fue ahí donde Kurosawa lo besó con tanta dulzura que Adachi apenas pudo creer que Kurosawa no fuese el amor personificado. Estaba seguro de que, si ahora abriese los ojos, vería un montón de corazoncitos revoloteando a su alrededor, pero no sabría decir si todos brotaban de Kurosawa. 

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —Kurosawa le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Mm, creo que voy a necesitar otro beso más —Adachi lo miró con ojos suplicantes. Sabía que Kurosawa no podía resistirse a aquella mirada.

En realidad, Kurosawa no podía resistirse a Adachi ni aunque estuviese callado, sin moverse y con los ojos cerrados; ahora bien, no iba a ser Adachi el que lo juzgase cuando él había estado fantaseando con Kurosawa mientras hacía algo tan poco erótico como leer opiniones de gente anónima y cabreada sobre utensilios de cocina.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Kurosawa con una mirada capaz de derretir un glaciar.

—Aquí —Adachi indicó el lunar del cuello. Esta vez sí que tuvo que reírse al ver la expresión sorprendida de Kurosawa.

—¿Te golpeo con el secador y tú encima me recompensas de esta manera?

—Lo dices como si no lo fuese a disfrutar yo también —Adachi se aferró aún más a Kurosawa. Quería estar más y más cerca de él. Tanto que luego no pudiese despegarse de él.

—Créeme, Adachi, voy a disfrutarlo yo más que tú —Kurosawa parecía que estuviese a punto de dar saltitos de la emoción. Ya había devorado aquel lunar decenas de veces, pero no parecía que fuese a cansarse pronto de hacerlo.

No es que a Adachi le molestase, precisamente.

*

—¿Puedo secarte el pelo con la toalla? —preguntó Adachi tras recuperar el aliento—. Sigues teniéndolo algo mojado.

Kurosawa accedió, pero a Adachi le dio la impresión de que había asentido de manera automática y que en realidad no se había enterado de nada de lo que le acababa de decir. 

Adachi se sentó en el sofá y Kurosawa hizo lo propio a sus pies, en el suelo. Tal vez estuviese mal admitir que en parte —y solo _en parte_ — Adachi se había ofrecido a secarle el pelo para tener una vista privilegiada del lunar de Kurosawa. 

De verdad que necesitaba saber qué sentirían Kurosawa y él si se recrease con aquel lunar. Apretó los labios para intentar tranquilizarse y se dispuso a secarle el cabello a su novio con cuidado.

—La vida me sonríe —declaró Kurosawa, emanando felicidad por todos los poros. Adachi sonrió algo avergonzado.

—Solo te estoy secando el pelo.

Teniendo en cuenta cómo era Kurosawa, lo más probable es que hubiese fantaseado con este momento cientos de veces. Qué fácil era hacerle feliz. Era un hombre que tenía absolutamente de todo en la vida, pero lo que realmente le llenaba era que el esmirriado de su novio le secase el pelo con una toalla.

Era a Adachi a quien le sonreía la vida, eso estaba claro.

Kurosawa, en vez de responder, volvió a tararear la misma canción de antes. Adachi no sabría decir si había sido aquella melodía, la alegría contagiosa de Kurosawa o simplemente una paciencia que había llegado a su límite, pero decidió que aquel iba a ser el momento de besarle el lunar a Kurosawa.

Así hizo.

Kurosawa dejó de tararear. Silencio sepulcral. A Adachi le estaban ardiendo las mejillas de la vergüenza. ¿Iba eso a deternerlo? No. No cuando Kurosawa acababa de soltar un ruido de lo más sugerente.

Adachi le dio un mordisquito en el lunar. Le gustaba cuando Kurosawa se lo hacía a él, aunque Adachi, quizás por estar demasiado entusiasmado o por falta de experiencia, hincó el diente con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¡Ay! Adachi, ¿te has convertido en un vampiro? —preguntó Kurosawa entre risas.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —Adachi sonó preocupado.

—Creo que vas a tener que darme muchos besos para aliviar el dolor —respondió dándose media vuelta.

No había duda de que Adachi iba a darle todos los besos que quisiese y más.

*

Adachi se ocultó bajo el edredón para aislarse de las risas y comentarios “ocurrentes” de Kurosawa. Cabe mencionar que, por desgracia, su técnica no obtuvo el resultado esperado.

La parte positiva es que ya no iba a poder ver el chupetón que le había dejado sin querer (¡sin querer!) a Kurosawa en el cuello, justo donde tenía el lunar. No iba a dejarse llevar nunca más. La próxima vez que su mente intentase jugarle una mala pasada, Adachi iría corriendo a darse una ducha bien fría.

Pese a que Adachi se había convertido en un ovillo bajo el edredón, Kurosawa lo abrazó y apoyó su mentón sobre lo que probablemente fuese la cabeza de Adachi.

—Vamos, Adachi, si yo estoy encantado —dijo Kurosawa en un vano intento de consolarlo—. En mi piel está la prueba de lo apasionado que es mi vampirito, ¿qué más puedo pedirle a la vida?

—¿Y si alguien te ve la marca esa?

—Ya me encargaré de taparla como es debido. No te preocupes.

Al escuchar eso, Adachi sacó la cabeza como malamente pudo del capullo y se encontró con la sonrisa derritecorazones de Kurosawa.

—¿De verdad te ha gustado? —preguntó Adachi de nuevo. Sabía que aquella pregunta era ridícula; Kurosawa era como un libro abierto y no había lugar a dudas de que nada le haría más feliz que tener el cuerpo entero cubierto de chupetones.

—Mucho más de lo que crees. —Kurosawa le acarició el pelo. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que se acercó a la oreja de Adachi. Fijo que estaba a punto de decir alguna cochinada. Adachi no necesitaba poderes para detectar sus intenciones—. Oye, si tanto te preocupa, te hago uno yo a ti y así vamos a juego. ¿Qué te parece?

Adachi no iba a morir de la vergüenza porque era eso precisamente lo que buscaba Kurosawa. No iba a darle esa satisfacción, no.

—Basta —respondió Adachi con un rubor que le llegaba hasta el cuello.

—Por cierto, ¿sabes que tengo un lunar en la oreja? —Kurosawa se lo señaló con una sonrisa que rozaba lo ilegal—. Así, como dato.

Muy a su pesar, Adachi iba a tenerlo en cuenta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:  
> 1) El Growlithe de Adachi se llama "Yuichi" y algún día se convertirá en un majestuoso Arcanine. Tengo el headcanon -no, no es un headcanon; es una certeza- de que el día que Adachi complete la Pokédex, Kurosawa y él lo celebrarán por todo lo alto.  
> 2) Hablando de vampiros, en febrero empieza una serie sobre vampiros millennials/gen Z protagonizada por el actor de Minato y Renn Kiriyama. Por si fuera poco, Machida estrena serie nueva. Febrero va a ser un buen mes.


	13. [Kurodachi] Cuento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurosawa decide contarle un cuento de lo más peculiar a Adachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué vergüenza me ha dado escribir este capítulo.

Cuando Kurosawa abrió la puerta y vio a Adachi vestido con una sudadera roja y una bolsa del supermercado en la mano, solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

—¿Pasa algo? —Adachi ya no podía leerle la mente, de modo que lo único que pudo hacer fue ladear la cabeza y esperar a una respuesta—. Ah, he comprado lo que me pediste.

Kurosawa le puso la capucha.

—Gracias, Adachi —respondió tras soltar una risita que Adachi fue incapaz de entender.

Fue gratificante ver que Adachi, en vez de desesperarse con él por su conducta extraña, lo estaba mirando con cariño, casi a la espera de que Kurosawa le desvelase qué era lo que le hacía tanta gracia. Era liberador estar con una persona que no iba a desencantarse con él por ser un poco payaso.

—¿Sabes a quién me recuerdas ahora mismo? —preguntó Kurosawa con cara de expectación. Adachi sentía que el corazón se le hacía puré cuando veía a su novio tan ilusionado con lo que probablemente fuese una tontería.

—Sorpréndeme —Aunque Adachi no sabía qué se le pasaba a Kurosawa por la mente, ya estaba con una sonrisilla boba en los labios.

Siendo Kurosawa como era, probablemente se estuviese imaginando a Adachi de rapero.

—¡A Caperucita Roja! —exclamó Kurosawa como si estuviese anunciando que le acababan de ascender.

Lo que ascendieron fueron las cejas de Adachi.

—Anda, toma —Adachi lo golpeó con la bolsa del supermercado antes de dársela para quitarse los zapatos.

—¡Ay! Adachi, que ahí van patatas —protestó con falsa indignación—. Duele.

—Simplemente me estoy defendiendo del lobo —Adachi, demostrando que tampoco tenía muchas luces, lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa divertida.

—Yo no soy el lobo —respondió todo digno. Adachi quiso contener la risa.

—¿Entonces qué eres, la abuelita?

Para hacerse el interesante (cosa que no iba a lograr cuando estaba dando a entender que era la abuela), Kurosawa arqueó las cejas y fue a la cocina a sacar las cosas de la bolsa y colocarlas en su sitio. Adachi sintió la necesidad de pellizcarse la mejilla tras pensar que Kurosawa estaría guapo hasta vestido de anciana.

—No, soy el novio de Caperucita Roja —dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—¡Caperucita Roja no tenía novio! Te estás inventando la historia —Adachi se tapó la boca con los nudillos para que no se le escapase una risotada.

—Tal vez sí que soy el lobo y lo que quiero es comerte —Kurosawa se esforzó por sonar sensual pese a estar guardando botes de tomate frito en la despensa.

A Adachi ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder porque el lobo Kurosawa, peligro público donde los hubiese, intentó abalanzarse sobre él. Aunque Caperucita Adachi logró esquivarlo a duras penas, eso no significaba que ya se hubiese librado de él. No cuando aquel lobo era pesado, estaba hambriento y tenía unas piernas kilométricas que le permitían alcanzar a Adachi con apenas un par de zancadas.

Kurosawa agarró a Adachi por la cintura, pero eso no significaba que Caperucita fuese a darse por vencido con tanta facilidad. Con una sonrisa un poco burlona, Adachi cogió uno de los cojines del sofá y arreó a Kurosawa con él. Ni con esas se zafó de él.

Para Kurosawa no había mejor sonido en este mundo que el de la carcajada de Adachi. ¡Si es que su chico era adorable hasta cuando lo golpeaba con un cojín! Kurosawa, quizás alelado por los cojinazos, decidió que este era el momento idóneo para cubrirle la cara de besos.

—Eres un lobo muy cariñoso —Adachi le acarició los dedos, aún envueltos alrededor de su cintura.

—Ya te he dicho que no soy el lobo. —Le besó la mandíbula—. Soy tu novio.

—¿Entonces por qué me acabas de perseguir por toda la casa, eh? —Adachi se volvió y pasó los brazos por el cuello de Kurosawa, que le destelló con una sonrisa edulcorada.

—Pues porque eres muy mono.

—¿Qué tipo de explicación es esa? —Adachi se mordió los labios para no reírse.

Kurosawa le dio un toquecito en los muslos para indicarle que pasase sus piernas por su cintura. Adachi, soltando una risa vergonzosa, obedeció y se quedó mirándole expectante, a la espera de que Kurosawa lo llevase al dormitorio y lo dejase caer sobre la cama.

Por suerte o por desgracia, Kurosawa tenía otros planes en mente. Con algo de teatralidad y una parsimonia que no era de agradecer, se sentó en el sofá con Adachi aún en su regazo y le volvió a colocar la capucha para que todo este relato que estaban entretejiendo resultase más creíble.

—¿Recuerdas cómo descubrió Caperucita que el lobo se estaba haciendo pasar por su abuela? —preguntó Kurosawa.

Adachi abrió la boca, pero no le salió ni un triste “ _ah”_.

—¿Eh? ¿Quieres que...? —Adachi apartó la mirada durante unos instantes—. No, ¡qué vergüenza!

—¡Por favor! —Kurosawa hizo pucheritos. Era injusto que un hombre de su edad pudiese estar tan arrebatador con un gesto tan infantil—. Porfa.

El suspiro de Adachi fue todo lo que necesitó Kurosawa para darse por ganador. 

—Kurosawa, qué cejas más grandes tienes —Adachi trazó el curso de las cejas de Kurosawa con el dedo índice. Kurosawa cerró los ojos, contento, y sonrió plácidamente.

—Para seducirte mejor —Movió las cejas como solo él sabía hacerlo. Menos mal que seguía con los ojos cerrados, porque de lo contrario habría visto la sonrisa tímida de Adachi y se habría empezado a meter con él.

—Kurosawa, qué ojos más grandes tienes.

Al escuchar aquello, Kurosawa abrió los ojos solo para luego dedicarle un guiño. Qué vergüenza de hombre y qué bobo era Adachi por seguirle la corriente para ganarse un beso. Aun así, no iba a negar que se lo estaba pasando en grande con este juego tan tonto. Lo cierto era que nunca se habría imaginado que alguien tan aparentemente perfecto y serio como Kurosawa ocultase una faceta tan rematadamente boba.

Si este era el hombre con el que iba a pasar el resto de su vida, al menos estaba claro que sus días iban a estar llenos de diversión.

—Son para mirarte mejor —respondió tras unos segundos, absorto en los ojos de Adachi como si fuesen una obra de arte. En cierto modo, lo eran.

—Kurosawa, qué orejas más grandes tienes —Adachi, risueño, le dio un pequeño tirón.

—¡Ay! Son para oírte mejor.

Adachi vaciló antes de continuar. No tenía bien claro si mencionar directamente lo grande que era su boca o si debería alabar un poco otras partes de su cuerpo. Bajó la vista. Ese gesto lo delató y Kurosawa, observador y avispado como era, sonrió como un diablo al darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

—¡No! Yo... ¡No! —Adachi protestó, completamente azorado—. ¡No iba por ahí la cosa!

—Yo no he dicho nada.

—¡Pero lo estás pensando!

—¿Pensando el qué? No sé de qué estás hablando. —Kurosawa se hizo el inocente—. Además, ya no tienes poderes, ¿no? Así que no puedes leerme la mente.

Ni hizo falta que Kurosawa mencionase qué fue lo que hizo que Adachi perdiese los poderes para que él se turbase aún más. A este paso iba a acabar tan rojo como la sudadera. Era injusto estar pasando por este bochorno cuando lo único que quería —o eso se dijo a sí mismo— era tocarle el pecho a Kurosawa y recordarle lo grande que era su corazón. 

—Venga, sigue. —Kurosawa pasó sus manos por el cuello de Adachi—. Estamos llegando a la mejor parte.

—Kurosawa —Adachi tomó una bocanada de aire, algo nervioso de más—, ¡q-qué boca más grande tienes!

Kurosawa seguía con una risa que tenía de todo salvo inocencia. Sabía perfectamente que este era el clímax de la historia y estaba dispuesto a crear tensión con la que torturar un poco más el corazón de Adachi.

Adachi se estaba lamiendo los labios inconscientemente, impaciente. Ni Kurosawa ni nadie podría mantener el tipo al ver un espectáculo tan cautivador.

—¡¡Es para besarte mejor!!

Decir eso y lanzarse a devorar los labios de Adachi fue todo uno. Era casi humillante admitir lo mucho que se le aceleraba el pulso con cada uno de los besos de Kurosawa, pero negarlo no iba a cambiar la realidad. Ni falta que hacía.

Kurosawa hizo el ademán de querer decir algo, pero Adachi siguió besándolo con tanta hambre que cabría preguntarse cuál de los dos era el verdadero lobo aquí.

—¿No se suponía que el lobo se iba a comer a Caperucita? —Adachi tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Kurosawa soltó un suspiro cargado de felicidad.

—Ya te he dicho que no soy el lobo. —Al ver la cara de estupefacción de Adachi, Kurosawa rompió a reír—. ¿Sorprendido por este giro de los acontecimientos, Adachi?

—¿Qué tipo de cuento es este si no hay lobo? —Adachi también sucumbió a la risa, pero no tenía claro si era por lo absurdo de la situación o por lo contagiosa que podían llegar a ser las carcajadas de Kurosawa.

—El nuestro —explicó con orgullo—. El lobo andaba merodeando por el barrio, así que tu novio se deshizo de él para protegerte.

Adachi estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose como para formular una simple sílaba. Kurosawa tuvo que agarrarlo bien para que no se cayese de espaldas y se diese de bruces contra el suelo. Si podía protegerlo de un lobo feroz, también podría salvarlo de una caída peligrosa.

—¿Entonces de qué va el cuento? —Adachi se secó una lágrima provocada por la risa—. ¿Caperucita va al supermercado, vuelve a casa y besa a su novio? ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

—Que el amor siempre gana.

No es que aquella explicación fuese muy convincente, pero Adachi se dio por satisfecho de todos modos. Apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurosawa, sonrió de oreja a oreja y se abrazó a él. Quizás sí fuese una buena moraleja.

—Tus cuentos son un poco raros, pero creo que me gustan —confesó Adachi.

—Me alegra oír eso —respondió con voz de terciopelo.

Se quedaron así, abrazados y en silencio, hasta que las tripas de Adachi decidieron aullar a todo volumen. 

—Creo que es hora de ir preparando la cena —dijo Kurosawa entre risas. Adachi asintió, algo fastidiado de más con su propio cuerpo por arruinar el momento bonito.

Ya no había dudas al respecto: Adachi era el lobo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La abuela es Tsuge.


	14. [Kurodachi] Silbido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurosawa siempre interrumpe a Adachi cada vez que se pone a silbar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz día de Sam va lentín.
> 
> Lo único que hacen los kurodachis en mis fics es tontear y besuquearse. En este capítulo van a tontear, besuquearse y SILBAR.

Adachi no sabía silbar. Siempre había tenido la esperanza de que algún día, tal vez por arte de magia, despertaría con la habilidad de silbar como un ruiseñor. No fue el caso. Consiguió el poder de leer la mente a los demás con solo tocarlos, eso sí.

Pero él lo que quería era silbar.

—¿Silbar? —Fujisaki lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿No sabes silbar?

—No... —Se rascó la nuca—. Por más que lo intente, no me sale ningún sonido.

Para demostrar su inaptitud, sacó los morros para fuera y soltó un soplido. Cuando otros lo hacían, sonaba una melodía; cuando lo hacía él, sin embargo, solamente se ponía en ridículo. Adachi solo pudo dar gracias a que en aquel momento no estuviese ahí Rokkaku para reírse de su falta de destreza.

—Mm, creo que el problema es que soplas demasiado fuerte. —Fujisaki hablaba como si estuviese discutiendo un asunto relacionado con el trabajo—. También es importante prestar atención a la posición de la lengua.

Fujisaki le explicó cómo tenía que hacer para silbar con un mínimo de dignidad, pero ni su paciencia casi angelical ni su habilidad para la enseñanza sirvieron de mucho. Adachi era un caso perdido.

No. ¡No lo era! Adachi se dio un sopapo para intentar que se le quitasen los pensamientos negativos de la cabeza. Puede que fuese torpe, pero eso no significaba que le resultase físicamente imposible hacer algo tan simple como silbar. Solo tenía que intentarlo hasta conseguirlo.

—Presta atención —Fujisaki frunció los labios y se dispuso a soltar un silbido breve. Adachi no apartó los ojos de su boca, como si así fuese a materializarse ante él una guía para aprender a silbar.

En vista de que ni con esas Adachi era capaz de mejorar, Fujisaki sacó el teléfono móvil y buscó vídeos que ilustrasen mejor cómo colocar la lengua para poder silbar. Adachi los miró con atención y situó la lengua instintivamente tras los incisivos inferiores. Volvió a fruncir los labios y sopló usando menos fuerza que antes.

Alguien con mucha imaginación podría afirmar que Adachi acababa de silbar con éxito.

*

Adachi intentó silbar en el camino a casa. Para no atraer demasiado la atención de los demás, se tapó la boca con la mano. Así debía de dar la sensación de que estaba haciendo beatboxing, lo cual hubiese resultado incluso más rocambolesco que lo que estaba haciendo en realidad. Tardó lo suyo en llegar a esa conclusión.

A veces llegaba a soltar un protosilbido que se perdía con el viento, pero era suficiente como para que la esperanza le iluminase la mirada. Cada vez estaba más cerca de conseguirlo.

*

Al día siguiente, Adachi fue a casa de Kurosawa después del trabajo. Por más que pasase el tiempo, a Adachi se le seguía escapando una sonrisa boba cada vez que Kurosawa y él iban de la mano por la calle.

Entrelazaron sus dedos. Ojalá Kurosawa se diese cuenta de la adoración con la que lo estaba contemplando en aquellos momentos. Tal vez este fuese la oportunidad perfecta para silbar para hacer gala de un buen humor envidiable, pero Adachi, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, seguía sin ser capaz de soltar un silbido decente.

—Kurosawa —Le dio un apretoncito en la mano—, ¿tú sabes silbar?

Aquella era una pregunta estúpida. Claro que Kurosawa sabía silbar. No había nada que no supiese hacer. Para colmo, en vez de limitarse a responder con un monosílabo, Kurosawa soltó un silbido de lo menos inocente. Era el sonido que dedicaban los personajes pervertidos de las películas cada vez que veían a una mujer guapa por la calle.

Adachi miró a los lados, cerciorándose de que nadie hubiese malinterpretado aquel silbido, antes de mirar a su novio con una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Qué? Solo he respondido a tu pregunta —contestó Kurosawa como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—Te daré una lección personalizada en cuanto lleguemos a casa —Kurosawa se mordió los labios, lanzándole una mirada pícara.

Este le iba a enseñar de todo salvo a silbar.

No es que Adachi fuese a quejarse.

*

Kurosawa lo miró con tal determinación que parecía que fuese a enfrentarse contra él en un campeonato intercolegial y no a enseñarle a silbar.

—¿Estás listo, Adachi?

—Sí, supongo.

—Bien. —Kurosawa asintió con decisión y se sentó en el sofá junto a Adachi—. El primer paso consiste en poner los labios como si fueses a darle un piquito al amor de tu vida.

Se suponía que Adachi iba a tener que tomarse aquello en serio. Como si sus palabras no fuesen lo suficiente claras, Kurosawa puso labios de pato para ilustrar la explicación. Adachi lo imitó, agradeciendo de todo corazón que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor para presenciar como dos hombres de treinta años ponían morritos mientras se miraban con aire solemne.

Kurosawa, que era como era, aprovechó la situación para plantarle un pico a Adachi.

—¡Kurosawa! —protestó, aunque su sonrisa delatase sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! No lo puedo evitar. —Aquella no era la sonrisa de un hombre arrepentido, eso estaba claro—. Entiéndeme, estás muy mono cuando pones morritos.

Sería mejor que volviese a pedirle ayuda a Fujisaki.

*

—¿Silbar? ¡Pero si es muy fácil, hombre! Mira, pones los labios así y... —Rokkaku se llevó los dedos a la boca y, en cuestión de nanosegundos, Adachi intuyó que los tímpanos de todos los empleados de Toyokawa acababan de estallar.

Sí, definitivamente sería mejor pedirle ayuda a Fujisaki. Rokkaku nunca era una buena opción.

*

Las clases de Fujisaki habían seguido en la línea de siempre: Adachi intentaba silbar y ella comentaba qué aspectos podía mejorar. Como su intención no era besarlo ni dejarlo sordo, era automáticamente una maestra mucho más eficiente que Kurosawa y Rokkaku.

Los esfuerzos de Adachi, por fin, empezaron a dar sus frutos.

—¡Muy bien, Adachi! ¿Ves? Sabía que lo lograrías —Fujisaki levantó el pulgar y asintió con orgullo.

—Aún me queda mucho por aprender —confesó Adachi con timidez—, pero creo que le voy pillando el tranquillo. Todo gracias a ti.

Fujisaki sonrió satisfecha. Adachi no exageraba cuando decía que le quedaba mucho por aprender; sabía silbar, pero aún era incapaz de formar una melodía. Eso sí, menos daba una piedra.

*

—Me ha dicho un pajarito que estás intentando aprender a silbar. —Urabe sonrió mientras movía las cejas a un ritmo frenético—. Es para coquetear con tu churri, ¿no? A mí no me engañas, bribón.

No había empezado a aprender a silbar para impresionar a Kurosawa, pero sí que le gustaría demostrarle que era capaz de conseguir todo lo que se propusiese. Y, sí, tampoco es que estuviese del todo mal la idea de silbar junto a Kurosawa mientras estuviesen cocinando (o, mejor dicho, mientras Kurosawa estuviese cocinando y Adachi robándole comida a su lado). ¡O mejor aún! Podrían ir silbando juntos hasta casa cuando saliesen de un restaurante caro de los que le gustaban a Kurosawa. Sonaba bien, sí.

—¡Mira cómo sonríes! Si es que sabía que tenía razón. —Urabe le dio un codazo amistoso—. Estás hecho todo un romántico, Adachi.

Era un pasteloso, eso es lo que era.

*

A veces la hermana de Kurosawa lo llamaba por teléfono para contarle su vida. Él, en vez de quedarse quieto en un sitio, daba vueltas por toda la casa como si así la conversación fuese a terminar antes. Adachi se abrazó al cojín del sofá y se dispuso a silbar. Dudaba que la hermana de Kurosawa (“tu cuñada”, como diría ella) pudiese escucharlo. A veces hasta se preguntaba si siquiera prestaba atención a lo que su hermano le estuviese diciendo.

A Adachi le gustaba cuando Kurosawa, aún en plena maratón casera y con el teléfono en la mano, lo miraba y le sonreía con dulzura. O cuando le saludaba con la mano desde el otro lado del salón y le lanzaba un beso. Si se cansaba, se sentaba durante unos segundos al lado de Adachi y le acariciaba el cabello mientras ponía muecas para burlarse de su hermana y sacarle una risa a Adachi.

Ahora mismo, por desgracia, Kurosawa estaba apoyando en la pared y con la vista clavada en el techo. Eso hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Adachi, que seguía entrenando duro para ser el mejor silbador del barrio. Casi dio un respingo cuando notó que Kurosawa venía hacia él como un depredador hacia su presa. Tanta intensidad y tanta cara de asesino para darle solamente un piquito.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? Yuichi, no me digas que estás haciendo cochinadas, ¿eh? —dijo la hermana de Kurosawa al otro lado de la línea.

Kurosawa retomó la conversación, no sin una sonrisa capaz de provocar una insolación. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando su mirada se volvió a encontrar con la de Adachi, fue a su lado para plantarle un besito. Y otro más. Y otro.

No tardó en buscar una excusa para dar por terminada la conversación telefónica y acurrucarse junto a Adachi.

—Si me das un beso cada vez que me veas silbar, no voy a poder mejorar en la vida —Adachi intentó sonar firme. Fracasó.

—Perdón, perdón. Ya sé, ¿por qué no te hago una demostración y tú me copias? —dijo Kurosawa como si fuese la mejor idea que hubiese tenido en su vida.

Kurosawa explicó que lo mejor sería que Adachi apoyase la cabeza en su regazo para así tener un buen ángulo desde el que observar los labios de Kurosawa. Adachi obedeció, no tanto porque se creyese esa milonga, sino para complacer a su novio. El pobre se contentaba con cualquier cosa.

Una vez Adachi hubo apoyado la cabeza en su regazo, Kurosawa agachó la cabeza y empezó a silbar una melodía que Adachi no acababa de reconocer por más familiar que le resultase.

—¿Qué canción es esa? —preguntó Adachi, medio alelado y sin apartar los ojos de los labios de Kurosawa.

Kurosawa se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de silbar. Era obvio que aquella canción le resultaba graciosa a él también, a juzgar por la forma divertida en la que miraba a Adachi.

Adachi se mordió los labios, conteniendo dos cosas: la risa y las ganas de incorporarse para besar a Kurosawa. Lo primero lo consiguió. Lo segundo, por suerte o por desgracia, no. No iba a negar que estos momentos de impulsividad le provocaban a Adachi un cortocircuito mental del que le costaba recuperarse, pero para Kurosawa eran una sorpresa agradable.

En honor a la verdad, empezó a entender a Kurosawa cuando afirmaba que le resultaba imposible ver a Adachi con los labios fruncidos y no besarlo. A él le estaba pasando lo mismo.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres un ángel? Porque lo eres. —Kurosawa echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos—. Mi angelito besucón.

Si aquí había un ángel (¡especialmente un ángel _besucón_!), ese era Kurosawa. Claro que Adachi no estaba preparado para decírselo.

*

Adachi aprovechó la soledad de su hogar para silbar libre de novios cariñosos que lo interrumpiesen. Pensó en la melodía que había silbado Kurosawa y probó a replicarla, intentando ubicarla mentalmente hasta que por fin, tras minutos de estrujarse los sesos, dio con la solución: era la canción de un anuncio de fideos instantáneos en el que sonaba un coro de ángeles.

Su novio era tontísimo y Adachi no podría quererlo más.

*

Adachi había comido tanto que iba a necesitar una grúa para llegar a casa. Eso o que Kurosawa lo llevase en brazos. Lo peor de todo es que Kurosawa era capaz de eso y mucho más, así que lo mejor iba a ser no mencionarle la idea ni de broma.

El restaurante fue increíble. No era tan refinado como la inmensa mayoría de los lugares a los que Kurosawa tenía a Adachi acostumbrado, pero quizás por eso mismo se sintieron más cómodos. Adachi, satisfecho en más de un sentido, se tocó la barriga y soltó un suspiro feliz.

—Algo me dice que te ha gustado este restaurante. —Kurosawa le sonrió—. Creo que ya sé a dónde traerte la próxima vez.

Nada más salir del restaurante, les dio de lleno la brisa gélida de la noche en toda la cara. Ni eso fue capaz de borrarle la sonrisa a Adachi. Es más, hasta agradecía el contraste entre el calorcillo del local y el frío de la calle.

Se pegó más a Kurosawa y le dio la mano con timidez, a sabiendas de qué era lo que iba a hacer Kurosawa a continuación: levantar sus manos unidas y besarle los nudillos. Eso hizo. A Adachi se le quedaba una sensación cálida en el pecho al pensar en lo predecible que podía llegar a ser su novio.

Quizás no es que Kurosawa fuese predecible, sino que Adachi simplemente lo conocía bien. Era el resultado natural de pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

—¿En tu casa o en la mía? —preguntó Kurosawa, atestándole un codazo cariñoso. Adachi resopló y le lanzó una mirada divertida.

—Va, en la tuya —contestó. Los pijamas calentitos estaban en la casa de Kurosawa, a fin de cuentas.

La noche los protegía de las miradas indiscretas de la gente. Caminar por la calle de la mano, sonriéndose solo por el hecho de estar juntos, era uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Kurosawa, desbordando una felicidad que ni la oscuridad de la noche podría ocultar, se puso a silbar una canción de amor que había triunfado en los noventa. Adachi nunca se habría imaginado que algún día escucharía una canción tan ligada a su infancia junto a la persona a la que más quería en el mundo. Su yo de la infancia, desde luego, jamás habría visualizado a alguien como Kurosawa como su compañero de vida, pero tampoco creería que llegaría el día en el que aprendiese a silbar. A veces equivocarse no estaba del todo mal.

Adachi frunció los labios y empezó a silbar. En su mente había quedado espectacular la escena: él silbaría, Kurosawa se quedaría en silencio durante unos segundos, le regalaría la más bonita de las sonrisas y luego silbarían al unísono hasta llegar a casa.

La realidad no fue tan idílica. Silbar sabía, pero sus silbidos configuraban una melodía irreconocible que recordaba más a un globo deshinchándose que a una canción pop. Adachi dejó de humillarse y agachó la cabeza, molesto. La sorpresa inicial de Kurosawa nunca se convirtió en burla.

—Lo estabas haciendo bien —Le recordó Kurosawa.

—Estaba destrozando la canción —murmuró.

—Hace unos días parecía que estabas soplando las velas de una tarta cada vez que intentabas silbar. Mírate ahora. —La voz de Kurosawa era azúcar puro—. Ni tan mal, ¿no?

Ese fue el empujoncito que necesitó Adachi para volver a intentarlo. No es que estuviese a la altura de Kurosawa, pero la melodía sonó un poco mejor que antes. Ilusionado tras recibir este chute de optimismo en vena, levantó la vista y se topó con los ojos de Kurosawa clavados en él, tan amables como siempre. 

—Qué orgulloso estoy de ti, Adachi.

—Solo... solo estoy silbando. —Adachi se rascó la nuca—. Tampoco es que esté haciendo nada especial.

En vez de responder con una cursilería, Kurosawa volvió a silbar junto a Adachi. Cada vez sonaban mejor juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llevo dos semanas atascadísima con una historia sobre Kurosawa y Fujisaki (¡nunca he escrito nada sobre ella! ¡SACRILEGIO!), así que decidí escribir esto para ver si se me quita el óxido de encima. Pensé en un fic cortito y gracioso en el que Adachi aprende a silbar. Al final ni es cortito ni gracioso, sino CURSI. 
> 
> Por cierto, ¡he aprendido a silbar para escribir esta historia! Busqué tutoriales (sí) y todos decían cosas extrañas. No les hice ni caso y de momento me va bien. ¿Puedo silbar una melodía? No, pero Roma no se hizo en un día.
> 
> P.D.: Ved la serie nueva de Keita Machida. Es muy bonita.

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información: https://tulique.carrd.co/  
> Suelo subir fragmentos de fics y drabbles a mi Ko-Fi, ¡podéis echarle un vistazo si queréis!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kurosawa's magic : )](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571553) by [risowator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator)




End file.
